


Experiment 7

by Wordpainter15



Series: Experiment 7 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demons, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kitsune, Magic, Mythology - Freeform, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Revised Version, Slice of Life, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordpainter15/pseuds/Wordpainter15
Summary: She was found in rusty chains and dressed in dirt, a number emblazoned on her neck and a mystery wrapped around her aura. The Thunder Legion rescues a slave girl from a mission. Mirajane names the child as her own, but that doesn't mean others won't try to take her away. Experiment number 7.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net under the same name. I am editing and revising it on both sites. Any changes from the original are not noted on this site. The full version is up on fanfiction.net but is subject to potential heavy change.

Laxus and his team stare at the child in a glazed stupor. His storm gray eyes, swirling with dark storm clouds, blink through the surprise that slackens his features; his team stares behind him with less impassive expressions painting their faces. The one woman among them, Evergreen, feels pain shoot across her lip as her teeth ite against her bottom lip to prevent the grimace from spreading across her face as her eyes fixate on the image before them. She’s lucky that her glasses reflected the light of the lacrima, or the man before them would notice the tears forming in her eyes. The two men behind her shift uncomfortably, the wooden totems that typically bounce around Bickslow huddle by his neck. Freed keeps his eyes locked firmly at the wall before him, refusing to let his gaze rest elsewhere.

The small child blinks her hazy blue eyes blankly at the four before her, small head cricked back as she stares at the behemoth before her. The heavy chains restricting her limbs shift with a rusty creak, the lacrima at the junctions where the cuffs connected glowing brightly with a strength inhibitor, as she slightly moves to clasp and wring her hands nervously. Dirty fingers push into the bony skin, face pinched into a pursed expression of furrowed brow and wide eyes.

This hadn’t been what anyone was expecting when the old creep said he had a parting gift for the group.

The man, whose lips are twisted into a disfigured smirk, flashed his stained teeth in a smile. Yellow smudged the man’s teeth from the exuberant use of chewing tobacco, and his breath reeked of the substance that his every exhale almost made Laxus gag. His body held gold links around his throat and diamonds on his hands, the profits of his unsavory business. Clean white silk and tailored pants betrayed his toxic soul as he scratched at his grease-slicked hair. The tail ends of the chains bounce as he shrugs his thin shoulders and throws the metal links at the lightning slayer. Laxus’ bulky arm flinches upward to catch the flying item, fingers clenching around the cold metal. The slave girl stumbles forward with the weight of the links and causing her to fall to her knees.

“She’s useless to us,” The man sighs woefully and waves his hands about. “She’s too young for even the those who prefer the younger ones, and she’s so dull. No bite in her whatsoever; that makes her pretty bland to most you see. Sure she’ll be a pretty sight in a few years, but I’m losing money keepin’ here as I’m sure you can understand.” A gulp of alcohol slides down his throat and he wipes away the dribble that trails down his chin. “Maybe you can find a use for her or you can sell her off to someone else. It would be such a shame though just to kill her when we got her for so cheap, some frantic bloke that seemed terrified of her.”

Laxus looks at the chains, lips curling and stomach coiling in disgust. He wants to reject the “gift”, the chain chafing his skin as he rotated the rusted iron in his palm. The desire to throw the metal chains has his muscles tensing, but Evergreen puts an arm out to stop him from talking. She looks guiltily at the metallic gray-haired child, the shine of her glasses fading to reveal her blurred eyes, and he recognizes the silent plea with a subtle nod.

“Thanks I guess, but you really shouldn’t be giving us a gift.” The man huffs out as he watches the girl shuffle to her feet in her nervousness as her chains pull her up.

“Oh? Why not?” The lean man asks with a shrug. “A couple powerful wizards who knocked out those bandits trying to raid my magicless men transporting the newest shipment should be rewarded handsomely. Really she’s the least I can do,” His hands meet in the middle as his voice perks. “Bandits mean damaged goods, as I’m sure you can understand. If the girls are scuffed up they don’t fetch as high a price.”

“Ever, take her.” He drops the chains into Evergreen’s awaiting hands and the woman gently pulls the child out of the way. She wraps protective arms around the child, drawing the confused and uncomfortable girl to her chest, and turns her attention back to her leader.

“Ya know there is a hell of a lot of bastards in this world,” Laxus states as lightning coats his muscles, slithering around him like thorned vines and sparking outward toward the pimp as they hissed like snakes.

“We stopped those bandits for a reason…” Laxus’ face takes on his signature smirk. His guild mark peeking out from beneath as he spreads his arms wide, lightning crackling and converging at his fist. “I like having my prey to myself.”

“What?” The man’s distraught eyes zoom in on the guild marks that fabric is pulled away to reveal. Evergreen grunts in disgust as his eyes linger too long. “Why you little…” The woman growls and brings her fairy dust into a wide exploding arch. The slave child covers her ears at the sound.

“Men!” The ringleader yells with a grimace as he draws a magical sword from the crevice of his jacket.

The man’s underlings rush at the four, lacrima powered weapons substituting any natural talent. The brunette huffs at the indigency and gently pushes the slave girl behind her to rest against the wall.

“Stay here hun,” Ever whispered gently and the girl slumps against the wall, the child’s pupils blown wide at the magic that began to shine around her.

The fairy mage tugs off her glasses, eyes aglow with her Stone Eyes magic. Men scream as they find themselves unable to move, muscles numbing and stiffing at they are encased by a stone shell. Evergreen can’t help the satisfied smile that crosses her face as she unfurls her fan and unleashed another bombarding attack at those who managed to escape the glare of her eyes. Bickslow’s little totems blur as they ram into the criminals’ faces, little beams scorching the men and Laxus turns his stormy eyes on the man shivering in his boots. He stomped forward and glared down at the coward before him.  His arm draws back and slams into the man’s jaw with a crackle of electricity. Slight satisfaction flowed through his veins when he felt the bone shatter beneath his fist as the man was propelled into the wall, depressing into the solid surface and coughing up red. The lightning mage flicked the blood off his hand and cast a glance at the rune mage as the green haired own magic fades as the men around him scream in invisible pain.

“Freed, call the Knights and get them to clean this mess up. We’re done here.”

“Yes, Laxus sir!” The green haired man replied eagerly and fumbled through his pockets for his communication lacrima.

“Laxus, we should take her back to the guild until we can figure out what to do with her.” Ever states as she steps away from her position covering the cowering child.

“Do you have a name, miss?” Freed asks as he bends to meet the little girl’s eyes.

The child squeaks in fear and the sound of her chains chafing the grounds stuffle the pained groans of the downed criminals. She trips over the bulky links and tumbles to the ground, back pressed against the wall and teeth bared into a scowl. Freed coughs awkwardly and steps away as he rubs the back of his neck before returning to looking for his communication lacrima. Evergreen takes charge and approaches from the side. She frowns when the little mystery flinches and scoots to the side and avoids eye contact.

“Great, I scared her.” Ever mutters to herself as she fiddles with her glasses nervously.

“Listen, brat. We don’t have all day,” The dragonslayer growls and pulls her to a standing position. Do you have somewhere we can drop you off or something? Where are your parents?” Laxus huffs as he crosses his arms, kicking away the long chains that wrap around the girl’s ankles.

The silver hair falls to cover the tyke’s face as she casts her blue eyes on the ground.

“We can’t help you unless you give us some information,” Freed explains.

The blue eyes meet the rune mage. Despite the heavy chains, the girl manages to lift her arm enough to move the curtain of silver from the back of her neck. As she turns a small number embedded in black on her skin is visible.

“7,” Bickslow reads. “Well, that’s helpful.”

“Shut up Bickslow. Is there a file on you, Brat?”

The preschooler nods and looks to her left down a hallway. Evergreen is instructed to grab the ends of her chains and the blond man’s impatient scowl has her scurrying down the deteriorating wood. She raises a small hand to twist the doorknob and gulps when she finds it locked. The large leader lumbers forward. His colossal hand grips the metal before a distinctive creak signifies a broken lock. The lightning mage kicks the door open, the wood heaving to the pressure and ricocheting across the room.

The girl enters hesitantly before darting over to a file cabinet, almost tripping as her bare feet get entangled in the chains surrounding them. She stops as she reaches the container and looks at the drawer above her head. Freed follows and pulls the metal cabinet open. He skims through a few files before the girl’s picture alerts him.

“Her name is apparently Asvoria. She was sold to them by an anonymous man for three thousand jewel three months back. It says here that she’s four, although her birthday is not mentioned. It seems she was hard to sell.”

“Look like you got lucky, Kid,” Bickslow comments, his totems chanting ‘lucky’ in the background.

“There is nothing lucky about this Bickslow,” Evergreen hisses before crouching by the child. “But at least you’re alive. Let’s get these chains off you, hun.”

She looks Asvoria in the eyes and notices her flinch, but the child didn’t look away. Evergreen reaches out to pick her up, muscles tightening to hold the extra weight, although her eyes filled with concern at the lack of any excess muscle or baby fat. Asvoria is shifted to Ever’s hip, the child gripping at the mage’s dress to stay standing upright, and the brunette pulls the chains as far away from the child’s skin as possible.

“Bickslow?”

“Ya got it Ever. Babies!”

Green beams shatter the metal around her wrist before the four-year-old is placed on her feet so they can aim for the links around her ankles. The child rubs at her liberated wrists, pushing at the red encircling them, and her icy blue eyes twinkle with wonder. Asvoria looks up and tilts her head to the side when Bickslow rolled his tongue out of his mouth. Confused, she mimics him.

“Gods Bickslow, don’t corrupt her already,” Laxus huffs as he shoves through his team out of the office.

The Thunder Legion follows. Evergreen only pauses to lift the child, whose legs had started shaking under the weight of her own body, into her arms.

…

Asvoria wobbles down the cobblestone and feels the woman tighten her grip on her hand to help the child stabilize. She jumps into Ever’s legs when one of Bickslow’s “babies” sneaks up behind her.

“Heh, sorry kid.”

The totem nuzzles into her neck and an airy laugh barely passes through her lips.

Bickslow laughs at his souls and the child comes to a stop. Evergreen looks up, away from the girl, and sees her eyeing the cart on the roadside. Those ice blue eyes fixate on the substance being scooped out and handed to overheating customers. The lady glances down again at the staring child.

“Want one?”

Asvoria finds herself dragged to the cart and she shies away when a blast of cold air emits from the container. Her nose twitches as the ice cream man digs deep into the containers as the brunette mutters some order she doesn’t quite understand. Vanilla’s a plant that sometimes flavored coffee, what it had to do with this icy substance Asvoria didn’t know.

An ice cream cone is shoved in her face and has her recoiling for a moment. The child reaches up to grab the item hesitantly and stares at the dessert in curiosity. She hesitantly sticks her tongue out to try the desert and yelps when one of the totems pushes the ice cream cone into her face.

The shock and cold makes the girl drop her ice cream cone and cross her eyes to stare at the messy substance dripping down her face.

“Bickslow!” Evergreen hisses as she pulls out a handkerchief and kneels down to wipe the mush off the girl’s face and pulls away the fingers trying to wipe it off her face.

“I don’t control their actions,” The seith mage protests but his lips pull back in a panicked frown when Asvoria’s eyes downcast and lose their momentary shine.

“Great job idiot,” Laxus mutters as he approaches, the team’s reward clutch nonchalantly in his hand as he counts them.

The bills are divided amongst them and Bickslow tries to atone for his souls by giving the kid a new ice cream cone. The corner of the girl’s mouth rise slightly in response and her hands raise gingerly to grab the cone held up by the sulking totems. She clutches the desert with one hand and pats the little souls on their heads with a finger. They bounce in glee and Asvoria flinches back, awkward smile painting her face at the gleeful souls as she slowly nibbles away at the cold substance.

“Do you like it?” Evergreen inquires as the quartet watch the child takes another bite of the ice cream cone.

Asvoria nods, lips pulled into a small smile.

“So you can smile. Ow! Ever!” Bickslow exclaims as he is thwacked on the head with the woman’s fan.

Asvoria doesn’t answer, mute as ever, and clutches the woman’s hand again as the group starts walking towards the train station, marveling at the food before her.

The child stumbles over her limbs as they board the train and Evergreen fusses over her once they settle. The woman cleans the residue from the ice cream cone off her face and fingers with her handkerchief. Her hair is combed through with the elder’s fingers and the child flinches away from the prodding fingers.

“Layoff Ever. She’s fine,” Laxus grumbled irritability as he leans against the seat, headphones already blasting out music as his stomach begins to coil as the engine snorts steam and starts to bumble down the tracks.

Asvoria glances at the man with curiosity and tensed when he cracked open an annoyed eye. She shuffles to the window and leans against the window sill to watch the passing scenery.

…

Mirajane wipes down her bar, cleaning up the mess that a member had created when he spilled his beer. She throws the dirty rag into the bin under the sink and pours more booze into a mug to swap with Cana’s empty one. The female gives a quick thank you before insulting one of the guys throwing lewd comments over her outfit, already pulling out a card.

The platinum blonde shakes her head fondly before unraveling another rag to wipe down the collection of empty mugs accumulating as the intoxication level rose. The model looks up when the front doors are thrown open and she puts on a toothy smile for the incoming figures.

“Welcome home!” She chirps and the rest of the guild hall echo her words.

Laxus grumbled while his legion returns the welcome from where they huddled at the entrance. He stomps his way over to the bar, jacket trailing out behind him with each stride.

“Where’s the old man?”

“He’s out for a meeting with the guild masters, ”The platinum chirps. “Apparently some sort of laboratory was found on the border. He’s supposed to be back tomorrow,” Mira answers.

The spark plug grumbles out a curse and turns to his team, “We’ll have to talk with ‘im tomorrow.”

Mirajane looks around the grumpy man and notices the small silver lump peeking out from behind Evergreen. Asvoria ignores the totems bumping against her and glances around at the chaos surrounding her. The blue eyes widen as a man is thrown over a table and a beer mug goes flying into a woman’s back. She flinches back at the fire a weird pink haired man wielded as he chased a flying blue cat, of all things, around the crowded space.

Mirajane smiles sympathetically and exits the bar counter to approach the girl. Asvoria shrinks back as much as she could in the crowd of legs caging her from the exit that swung close with a heavy thump.

“Hey, sweetie,” The platinum calls soothingly with a voice of honey and a wave of her hand. “Who are you?”

“She was a ‘gift’,” Ever grimaces around the word and swallows her disgust as a hard solid down her throat. “A former slave. We brought her back here; not sure what to do.”

“Poor thing,” Mira mumbles before kneeling down to greet the child again. “Sweetie, do you want something to drink?” The blonde attempts to make her smile even friendlier when the little girl shrinks back more into the protection of the Thunder Legion.

“Don’t expect much. She hasn’t talked to any of us. Hasn’t done anything but squeak,” Laxus states as he thunders up the stairs to the second level, punching Natsu in the face on the way when the pinkette challenged him to a battle.

Mirajane looks away, dejected, and puffs out her cheeks. Her blue eyes look up when her ears catch the sound of a child’s shuffling feet. A look of guilt is plastered on her face as she approaches the other female and she places a hand on the young adult’s knee.

“Aw, you’re sweet,” Mira cooed at her and fusses with the adorable silver locks, fingers curling through the ends.

The child blushes, red tinting her pale skin at the words as a small smile spreads. Her lips lose their curl as the coloring of her face disappears as she suddenly pales. Asvoria stumbles, startling the four people surrounding her, and her skin begins to waver with a silver glow. As the glow shatters, magic dispelling into the air, purple bruises blotch her skin and faint scars encircle her wrists. The girl trips over her feet into Mira as her knees buckle and she clutches the collar of the older woman’s dress in an attempt to stay upright. Her eyes, flooded with pain, roll up to meet the platinum’s face.

“Help me…” Asvoria whispers as her eyes roll back and she slumps, unconscious, against the blonde barmaid.


	2. Fairy Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the abode of faries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cross-post from fanfiction and a revision- the original story on fanfiction.net is liable for heavy changes.

Mira paces nervously around the guild infirmary. Her blue eyes gaze upon the tall woman whose hands were running over the many injuries as the medic examined the child’s body.

“She obviously had a bad time in that rat's nest you took her from. Bruises from abuse, scars from chains,” The aged woman huffs irritably. “That’s not even mentioning the countless scars scattered across her body from who knows what. The bastards did something to her too, her DNA is weaved to her magic. If she surges her body won’t be able to repair itself because her own DNA ruptures. It seems mismatched too,” The medic frowns and removes her hand from the wrists covered in a healing balm. “For a take over mage that’s to be expected, but who knows what’s wrong with her. Could be just mutations piled up in her genetics, best case scenario. I’d watch the brat, she-devil. I can’t fathom how much strain she put on her magic container to hold that glamour magic. Idiot,” Porlyusica grumbles irritably to herself as she packs away her supplies.

“O-of course I will. When will she wake up?” Mirajane asks as she risks a second to look away from the nurse to the figure sleeping in the bed, brow furrowing with worry.

The woman grunts, “Who knows. Her decision. Don’t bother me again unless she suddenly worsens.” The old lady pushes past the take over mage and barges through the Thunder Legion. Ever huffs at the rudeness before entering the infirmary. The woman closes her fan and sits next to the child’s bed in the seat Mira had vacated to anxiously fiddle with the flower vase that she had recently filled.

“I can’t believe we didn’t notice this before,” Evergreen sighs.

“I find it concerning as well. A long-term glamour spell... Where would she learn that kind of magic? I can assume she’s a mage, but she’s so young…” Freed trails off, wheels churning in his head.

“Uh, maybe you should quit your mumbling Freed. You’re waking her.” Bickslow starts, only to be interrupted by the platinum barging past him to get to Asvoria.

The child shifts under her covers, curling further into a ball before recoiling when her bruised ribs flared in her chest. Asvoria shuffles into a sitting position before noticing the horde of people surrounding her bed.

“You’re okay, thank Mavis. You gave us a scare Asvoria,” Mirajane murmurs and moves the child’s hair away from her face. The model smiles when Asvoria tilts her head in confusion. “You still don’t know me do you? I’m Mirajane, but you call me Mira okay sweetie?” The model chirps as she gently untangles the girl’s rough hair. 

Storm silver, not quite pale enough to match her silver earrings but too luminous to be considered dark gray. The woman’s fingers catch a lock and feel the texture. Mira silently thinks to grab her salon grade shampoo, for a good washing would have the strands as soft as silk. When her hand crawls over the side of the child’s head the girl tilts her head back, irises peeking out from between slitted eyelids.

Mira has to admit that her eyes are just as striking with their winter blue hue, but the fearful look they gain when her hand grazes the child’s neck has her frowning slightly as the girl’s eyes bulge open at a sudden epiphany and yanks herself away from Mira’s hand. The take over sibling sighs and moves to wipe a smudge that the glamour magic had hidden off Asvoria’s cheek, but the four-year-old stiffens at the raised hand coming towards her throat. The child shakes her head no and pushes an arm across her cheek, smudging the dirt tinging her face.

“What the hell did they do to you kid?” Bickslow asked, crossing his arms as he watches Mirajane’s further attempts to calm the girl results in a bared tooth scowl.“Bastards.” His totems echo his words.

“Bickslow!  Don’t swear in front of her!” Ever hisses and unravels her fan threateningly and aims it at his throat, glasses slipping down her nose.

The child’s head tilts as Ever’s fan inches closer to the seith mage’s jugular and forces him against the wall. She brings a hand to her mouth to cover the potential laugh that could escape and hides her amused face with her hair. The movement causes the group to pause and smile.

“You’re probably hungry. I’ll get you something to eat, okay Sweetie?”

The platinum stands, hands clasped in front of her, to go get a plate for the malnourished child. She untwists the doorknob and a dark blur darts in beneath the shocked barmaid to jump onto Asvoria’s bed. The silver-haired girl straightens as the surface beneath her rolls in a wave and leans as far away as possible from the intruder. The ache in her chest spreads with the deep breaths she takes to lower her heartbeat.

Asvoria examines the human before her. It was barely bigger than her with eyes blown wide. The silver-haired child tilts her head to the side at the look it gave her. At least it didn’t look threatening, she supposed if she had too she had enough magic to send its little weight flying. But why was it looking at her like that?

“Hey, I’m Asuka! I heard there’s finally another kid! What’s your name? How old are you?” The girl begins to blather as the patient settles against the headboard of the bed.

“Asuka!” Bisca yells, mortified as she rushes into the room to grab her daughter. She tightens her grip on the struggling girl as she turns to Mira, “I’m sorry Mira. She ran off before I could stop her.”

“It’s alright. Asuka, you should listen to your mother. Asvoria’s still not feeling well.” Mirajane informed from her position in the doorway.

“Aw. Feel better Asvoria so you can play with me!” The ravenette cheered as she was led out of the room, waving as she goes.

Asvoria’s eyes furrow deeper at the motion, what was that human doing? Silver hair swirls, searching the room, but nothing seemed to activate at the child’s movement. No lacrima glowed eerie colors, nor did the atmosphere suddenly become heavy and suffocating. The lack of magic didn’t prevent the hairs on her neck from rising; the child tenses when she feels the lighting mage’s glare on her and slowly raises her eyes to meet Laxus’. The man crosses his burly arms and watches as the child fiddles with her fingers nervously, nails nipping at the skin.

“Shouldn’t have hid it Brat.”

Asvoria looks down and rubs her arm sheepishly. She glances to her side when Evergreen sends her a look.

“You can’t do that hun. It really wouldn’t look good if you died under Fairy Tail’s watch.” Ever teases and plucks a flower out of the vase by the bed to busy her hands. “Imagine the scandal, what it would do to Fairy Tail’s name. Why I can see the Council in the distance ready to imprison us all,” Evergreen chuckles to herself before realizing her joke fell flat when Asvoria straightens like a rod.

The occupants turn to look at Laxus as the dragon slayer pushes away from the wall he was leaning on. “You’re not dead and I have things to do. See ya tomorrow Brat. Bickslow, leave before you say something that makes Ever want to actually slice your throat. Freed, I want you with me.”

The seith mage mutters beneath his breath as he stomps out of the room and Freed gives a bow before walking out of the room with his leader. Evergreen fans herself and catches Asvoria’s confused face.

“Well one of us has to keep an eye on you. I wished you’d talk to us hun,” The fairy mage sighed as she twirled the stem of the flower in her fingers. “Well I guess you talked to Mira. No matter how faint.”

“S-s-sorry,” Asvoria muttered quietly as she curled inward. “Said be quiet.”

The brunette stops fiddling with the daisy to stare at the girl. She hadn’t expected her to cave so easily. Ever playfully waves the yellow bud in front of the child and the preschooler reaches out to grasp the daisy. Her bony fingers run over the soft petals and she marvels at the smooth texture.

“Who?” Evergreen restates the question when the child casts another befuddled look at her. “Who said be quiet?”

Asvoria’s eyes darken and her fingers grip the flower tightly. Her nails dig into the soft stem and tear little divots. The girl flinches when they penetrate the thin flower and dig into her flesh.

“Nevermind,” Evergreen yelps quickly and her hands flinch forward to pry the plant from the child’s fingertips. The brunette brings her twitchy palms to her lap. “Asvoria.” Blue eyes stray from the crushed green wreckage over to the mage. Ever gently smiles and places a hand on the bed, making sure not to touch the flinchy preschooler. “It’s okay to talk here. Quite frankly if you don’t you’ll find yourself in the most uncouth situations if you don’t defend yourself from the riff raff and idiots that somehow make their way into this guild.”

“Fairy Tail certainly is colorful isn’t it?” The platinum mage chirps sweetly as she enters the room with a tray in hand. She places the wooden lap tray on Asvoria’s blanket. “I wasn’t sure what you’d like, so I got a little of everything.”

A small chuckle escaped both girls as they see the stormy haired girl’s long, narrow nose twitch and flare as the aroma drifted towards her nostrils. A small pink tongue darts over her pointy canines and across her upper lip as she leans forward, hands fisting at her side to prevent herself from launching at the plate. 

It smelled divine and foreign, like nothing she’d ever smelt before. So colorful too! Something was glazed in a golden color to her right, a liquid that seemed almost solid. It reminded her of the gel that those horrid people used to rub across her skin, A shudder runs through her body at the thought and turned to a different plate. It smelled the most familiar, she could tell that it's fish at the least, but why it was a goldy brown she didn't know.

“Well? Don’t just salivate over it. Go ahead,” Mira laughs out and pushes the tray closer.

Icy blue eyes sparkle as she grabs a the plate of fried fish off the wooden tray. The girl’s cheeks puff out in annoyance when her feeble hand can’t prevent the food from moving as she tries to cut her meal with the knife. Mirajane feels her heart skip a beat when the preschooler almost slices a piece of her flesh off and confiscates the tray while Evergreen grasps the handle of the knife.

“Why don’t you let me do that,” Mira comments as the fairy mage hands over the utensil. The platinum raises a brow when Asvoria turns away from the food being offered on a fork. The model smiles wryly and moves the fork around the area of Asvoria’s face tauntingly. “Come on Asvoria. Open up,” She cooed teasingly and laughs when she is given a glare as cold as Gray’s magic. “You’re adorable. Come on Sweetie, it tastes good I swear.”

“Everyone loves Mira’s cooking,” Evergreen agrees.

Asvoria twists her face in consideration before jerking forward and grabbing the food off the fork.  A small smile graces her features as the flavor bursts in her mouth and a small noise of contentment sounds from her throat. Another forkful is pushed in her face.

The child finishes off the last bit of fish and is sipping down some of the water being held to her mouth when a girl with golden hair, smelling of strawberries and a hint of ash, pops her head into the room.

“Hey Mira, can you come get Elfman to stop fighting Natsu? They’ve broken three tables and Gray seems ready to jump in at any moment.” The blonde sighs and flips her hair over her shoulder.

“Those boys,” Mira sighs as she moves the tray off the child’s lap, even as Asvoria crawls over her arms to reach another plate. “Relax, Sweetie. We won’t let you starve.”

“You’d think they would’ve grown up by now,” Evergreen adds as she stands, knowing full well she may need to resort to her magic to prevent the destruction of the guild hall.

The platinum glances down when she feels a tug near the hem of her dress. The model smiles slightly when Asvoria quickly retracts her hand before looking at it as if it had gone traitor. Icy eyes widen when the beautiful mage smiles at her and turns her head to face the wall. The take over mage bends down, runs a careful hand through the ends of her hair before hooking her hands under the girls arms to scoop the small body off the bed and rests Asvoria on her hip.

“You can come too. Everyone wants to know if you’re alright,” Mirajane smiles when Asvoria lets her stiff muscles loosening her arms.

Evergreen moves her glasses down her nose, her magic glowing as the beer mug flying toward the panicked child’s face is deflected with a ball of light and drops to the floor, creating a depression in the ground. Mirajane smiles in amusement at the girl’s horrified face when she catches sight of the guild hall.

It wasn’t a peculiar sight, at least not by Fairy Tail’s standards. The bar fight the barmaid was sent down to control since Erza was out on a mission had escalated. Tables were beginning to fly through the air like flags in the wind and members duck nonchalantly as they avoid being pelted by the wooden furniture. Cana throws a few cards out, sending waves of magic with them after Elfman breaks her barrel of alcohol. Gray throws an icy punch to the side of Natsu’s face as the fire mage round hound kicks the male Strauss across the room. Asvoria can’t control the little shriek she let’s out when the almost nude ice wizard flies past the woman hlding her.

Mira shakes her head fondly and places Asvoria on the bar by Cana, prying off the fingers clutching her dress collar. The platinum heaves a barrel onto the counter next to the befuddled child and turns to the brunette alcoholic.

“Hey Cana, make sure they don’t hurt Asvoria and it’s on me.”

“No problem Mira.” The take over mage bows in thanks before entering the fray to pull her little brother off Natsu and Gray by the ear. “ ‘Sup kid? You made quite the spectacle earlier. What, Happy got your tongue?” The woman chuckles as she pries the lid off her barrel.

Asvoria mouths out the word, clueless on how an emotion such as happiness could be the reason she’s mute when an older man grabs Cana from behind in a bear hug. The child scoots back, she feels the hairs on her neck rise in response to the man’s magical aura

“There’s my favorite daughter!”

“As far as we know I’m your only daughter. Now put me down! When’d you even get here?!” The brunette exclaims as she struggled out of her father’s grasp.

The silver haired child scoots away, silently wondering if this was normal and she too sheltered, or if this band of people just happened to be all the misfits of the world gathered in one room. Her face scrunches into a cringe as a table flying towards her fce is thrown across the room by the card Cana flicks face up.

“Watch where you’re throwing things! You’re gonna hurt the kid; you want to deal with an angry Mirajane,” Cana yells out at two mageswho yelped and skirted across the guild hall.

“You look new, who are you? Did someone have a kid and I wasn’t informed?” The man asks and watches as the child twitches under his gaze. “Jeez, your magic sure is something special.”

“This is my deadbeat of a father Gildarts. You don’t have to remember his name.” Cana tells the child as she rams an elbow into her father so she is released and resettles on her bar stool with her barrel. “This is Ak-Asva- Asvoria. Geez kid, you need a nickname I am not pronouncing that thing every time I need to mention you. Uh, let’s see…”

Mira returns, the boys cowering behind a table after pushing the woman to the point of her signature glare. She smiles as they mutter reassurances to themselves in the corner and pats Asvoria on the head, fingers curling through the strands before falling away when the girl shies away.

“What’cha talking about?” The platinum chirps.

“Nicknames. No way am I shouting her name across the guild. I can barely pronounce it.” Cana mutters as she takes a second to breathe before inhaling more booze.

“That could prove a problem.” Mira murmurs as she brings a finger to her lips in thought. Her face lightens at the furrowed browed look she receives from said girl, “Don’t worry Asvoria. I think you’re name’s beautiful.”

“Yeah kid, don’t take offense. The people here aren’t that bright. Poor Lucy has been called everything with a L under the moon by her ash brained partner.” Cana reassures as she whams her dad in the face with her bag as he attempts another hug.

“Let’s see. Asvoria...Asv. No, no. Asvoria...ri...Ria! We can call you Ria,” The barmaid smiles. “That okay?”

A small smile pulls at Asvoria’s lips and nods.

“Alright Ria it is!” Cana cheers lifting her barrel in a toast.

The rest of the guild raises their mugs as well, regardless of the fact they didn’t know what was going on. Mirajane laughed and turned to greet her approaching siblings.

“Hello Lisanna. You calmed down yet Elfman?”

“Hey sis. This the newbie?” The bobbed hair Strauss asks as she takes a seat at the bar.

“Hiding behind magic isn’t manly.” The burly man tells her as he plops down next to his sister, barely fitting on the bar stool and the child eyes it warily as it warps under the weight.

“I thought you work through the pain if you’re a real man,” Evergreen says coyly as she hides her reddening face with her fan.

“A real man knows when he needs help.”

Ria tugs on Mirajane’s dress sleeve, asking for attention. When the barmaid’s blue eyes clash with her she speaks. “But, I’m a girl.”

“Girls can be manly too. Our girls are MANLY!”

A few such girls hurl their mugs at the colossal man’s head. Other spew out vulgar words as they defend that they weren’t anything like the brutes of Fairy Tail. The giant’s siblings giggle at his expense. Asvoria nudges Mirajane and nods her head toward the blushing brunette, wanting an explanation behind the rosey cheeks, but the barmaid releases a inhuman high pitched squeal that has the child and the dragon slayers covering their ears. The platinum immediately shoves herself into Evergreen’s personal space. The fairy mage’s blush flares down her neck at the words whispered in her ear and she stomps her way back up the stairs.

“So, are you staying or what?” Lisanna asks as her sister places a plate of sweets on the bar; the youngest take over mage takes a cookie to nibble on.

The little girl takes the cookie Mira offers her and tilts her head at the question. The narrow nose twitches, examining the food before her teeth puncture into the treat and the cookie crumbles.

“Yeah, kid, yooou- hic- stayiing?” Cana slurs, cheeks rosy with alcohol as she wavers on her stool.

The icy blue eyes blink before she shrugs. Those blue eyes slide across the chaos still rampaging across the floor. It seemed more lethal to stay than to risk the outside.

“Well, you should stay the night and meet Master tomorrow at least. He’d be upset if a visitor came and he didn’t get to meet him. You can stay in my spare room tonight. Okay Sweetie?”

The way Mira said it didn’t make it seem as if Ria had a say in the matter, so the silver haired child just nodded and shoved the cookie farther into her mouth to prevent potential conversation.

…

The drunken stupor and the abundance of passed out mages signified the end of a day in Fairy Tail. Kinana and Lisanna did rounds waking up the various guild members while the platinum cleaned the last of the mugs and placed them back in the cupboard. She casts a stray glance under the bar, Asvoria had retreated to under the counter to avoid the flying mugs when another fight erupted, to find the girl curled up into a ball against a bag of flour.

“Hey Lis, can you lock up for me? I think someone’s ready for bed.”

“What do you…” The young mage peers over the bar and smiles at the sight. “Sure Sis. You go home before she makes whatever sore muscles she already has hurt more.”

The eldest Strauss gave a quiet thanks to her sister and bent down to carefully scoop the child into her arms. She made sure the small head lolled against her chest and not dropping to the floor and Elfman wrapped her light jacket around her shoulders, making sure it covers the child’s frail body from the chill despite the upcoming spring season.

“Don’t drop her Big Sister,” Lisanna teases as she and her brother waved from the guild entrance.

Mirajane shakes her head in bemusement as she leaves the guild grounds to make her way back to Fairy Hills.


	3. Experiment 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A truth is revealed.

Mirajane unlocks her door, a feat due to the balancing act she had to commit in order to not drop her sleeping cargo, and nudges it shut with a tap of her foot. The small thud, however faint the platinum blonde tried to keep it, roused the drowsy child in her arms. The icy blue eyes blinked open, adjusting to the light of the apartment. They slide across the walls, brain whirling as it registers her surroundings.

“Sorry, I tried to be quiet,” Mirajane apologises as the child shifts in her arms. “You’ve got a good sense of hearing.”

Ria blinks blankly as she is set down and stumbles around as if she had been intoxicated as she tried to regain balance. The small hands grip at the adult’s dress as she attempts to stand upright. Icy eyes droop behind sleepy eyelids and Asvoria covers her yawn with a balled up fist.

“Do you want me to carry you again?” Mira asks and laughs as the preschooler shakes her head defiantly, her silver hair flying around her. “Alright, come on. I’ll grab you a set of pajamas and we can get you to bed.”

The barmaid leads the child shuffling behind her to her spare room, the one that had used to be Lisanna’s when she was younger. She instructs Asvoria to wait a moment, patting the mattress invitingly and purposefully readjusting the stuff animals littering the surface. It garners the girl’s attention and Ria reaches out to feel the soft fur of a lion toy. The child properly occupied, the platinum blonde dashes to her own bedroom to grab one of the bed shirts Lisanna had outgrown years ago but Mira kept around anyway. After years of hoarding money and barely scraping by, it always seemed like such a waste to get rid of old items. After she believed the younger sister dead, ridding herself of the item just became a sword to the chest, so the clothes were left to sit neatly in the back of her closet. The mage had been meaning to sift through everything now that the world seemed to settle itself into a time of calm for the time being, but she thanked her lucky stars that she hadn’t rid herself of the spare clothing yet.

The shirt draped over the four-year-old like a curtain when Mira slid it over her head, but it would suffice. Mirajane held a new hairbrush in her hand, a woman in Fairy Tail must always have a spare lying around and watched as the girl scooted away from her. The mage smiles softly and inched it closer as Ria’s back hit the headboard. 

“It’s alright,” Mira soothes and runs her finger over the bristles in demonstration. “It won’t hurt you, but it’ll neaten that hair of yours.”

Mira runs the brush through her own hair, starting at the bottom to rid the tangles that habitually get stuck at the ends, before bringing the brush to her part and separating the strands. Her slender hands run through the brushed locks, gliding smoothly through the hair. Ria’s head tilts and her own hand runs through her own silver locks, only to get stuck halfway through. The child winces as she harshly has to yank her fingers from the knots. She eyes the brush suspiciously, it reminded her too much of the objects they used to whack her across the head. However, the woman’s hair seemed so soft and a pang of envy pulled at her gut. A small hand reaches out to grip the platinum’s hair, fingers gripping the silky strands and running her fingers across the smooth surface curiously. Mira watches as the girl lets her hair go gently and pokes the brush in a jerky motion before reeling back as if expecting it to retaliate. She slowly reaches out again and her face scrunches as the weird texture of the bristles.

“Want to try?” 

When the girl nods, Mira hands it to her. She watches as Asvoria tries to copy Mira’s earlier actions, but the mage’s lips peel back in a wince when the girl harshly yanks it through her tangles and consequently yelps in pain. Mirajane lurches forward, grabbing the brush gently.

“You shouldn’t just yank it. That’s why it hurt. Start at the bottom, okay?”

The child nods and does as instructed, but catches a particularly snarled knot and tears through it with frustrated force. Pain shoots up her scalp and Ria drops it to rub the top of her head. Mirajane shakes her head, a small smile of amusement breaking across her face at the pout that crosses Ria’s face. The woman gently grabs the handle of the brush in one hand and Ria’s stubborn hair in another. She carefully works her way around the knot with practiced movements. It unravels with a soft pull and Mirajane works her way around Ria’s head. The child’s icy eyes close happily when the bristles lightly scratch against her scalp and run down her head. Her head rolls back slightly with Mira's gentle brushwork and a giggle erupts when Mira traces down the part of the hair. Mirajane casts the brush aside, running fingers through the brushed strands and internally complimenting herself at the smoothness.

“All done,” Mira chirps and notices the child deflate slightly as she slides off the bed.

The woman brings the sheets up to the girl’s neck, tucking the blanket around the small body, and gives her hair an affectionate rub before gathering the scraps Ria had been wearing earlier and exiting the room. The garments are thrown into Mira’s garbage bin, for there was no way in Fiore that the blonde would let the child walk around in that atrocity. Returning to her room, the blonde opens her closet doors and pulls a box down from the top shelf. The clothing inside was originally meant for Asuka but had either been too small or rejected by the young fairy. The model had been going to donate it later that week.

“Let’s see here…” The platinum sorts through the clothing, placing the ones that passed judgement off to the side and carelessly tossing rejects into a pile on her bed. “These will do.”

The leftovers are folded away and heaved back onto the closet shelf. The acceptable garments are piled on Mirajane’s nightstand.  The take over mage yawns as she turns her light off and crawls into her bed.

…

The model wakes up when she hears a crash. She drowsily stumbles out of her room to find Asvoria clumped together on the floor outside the spare room. The child blushes in embarrassment and scrambles to her feet, a hand goes to cradle her still aching ribcage.

Mira kneels so she’s at eye level and moves a thumb to wipe at the smudge still that still marred the girl’s cheek. Ria pulls her face away, taking a step back. Mirajane sighs slightly, disappointed last nights breakthrough seemed null. She wipes her hand on her sleeping pants, fingers rubbing off the grime.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” The platinum yawns.

The platinum grabs the child’s hand and leads her to her private bathroom. She turns the nozzles of the bathtub on, water gushing out of the faucet with the slight creak of the handles, before turning to her linen closet and pulling out a large, fluffy towel and a washcloth. The fabric is placed on the toilet seat and Mira dips a hand in the water to test the bathwater temperature. Droplets flick off her hand as she swats the water off her before turning to look at Asvoria expectantly. The silver-haired mage looks at the door, expecting to be left alone.

“I have my babysitting license missy,” The woman teases knowingly. “I know you aren't supposed to let a girl as young as you take a bath by herself.”

Ria straightens her arms downward and fists her hands in defiance. Her cheeks puff out slightly, eyes set in an unhappy glare.

“Pouting not going to do anything, come on.” Mira goes grasps the girl’s wrist, only to catch herself when the girl stiffens and pull her hand back. She taps the tub’s side instead.

The child grumbles incoherently to herself and sheds her pajamas. She quickly dunks herself in the sea of bubbles, creating a wave as she settles her body below the froth. The model laughs in mirth at the face she’s given as she lathers in hands in shampoo. The soapy hands gently run over the hair, allowing Ria to loosen her tense muscles before burrowing into the strands. Mira massages the scalp and strips away the grime darkening the locks, she smiles when Ria closes her eyes and lets her own small smile cross her face.  Ria takes a deep breath to hold when Mira moves a hand over her eyes like a visor to prevent the water being used to rinse her hair from pouring into her eyes The four-year-old shakes her head to rid of the water weighing it down and sprays Mira with the escaping droplets.

“Hey!” The blonde shrieks and playfully splashes the water so it hits Asvoria slightly.

The icy blue-eyed girl darts backward in the water to avoid being hit before she sends another wave at the adult in retaliation. She freezes as the wave hits the adults, eyes frantically eyeing her hostess only to sit there flabbergasted when Mira laughs and smacks the water to soak the child’s front.

“Gotcha!” Mirajane snickers as Ria wipes the water from her face.

The two giggle as Mira wrings out her pajama top. The washcloth gently rubs away the smudges spotting the girl’s skin, leaving only the pink scratches and purple bruises they were covering. The take over mage frowns at the divots scratching the child’s back.

“You poor thing,” The adult mutters to herself and straightens in shock when the child responds to her comment,

“They’ll heal. They always do. These aren’t too bad.”

Asvoria sinks further in the water when she continues to feel Mira’s eyes upon her blemished back. The platinum blinks out of her stupor and stands from her crouched position. She unfurls the towel and wraps it around Ria’s dripping body as she climbs out of the tub. They meander to the elder’s room where Mira passes over the clothing as the young mage dries off.

“Thank you.”

Mira flashes a smile and opens the door as Ria finishes pulling the tee shirt over her head.

“Let’s get some breakfast at the guild.”

…

To Asvoria’s surprise, Cana is the first member to enter the guild hall. The girl tilts her head at the brunette as she clambers onto the bar stool. A pungent odor that she recognizes as liquor assaults her nose as the woman plops down beside her and gives her a smirk.

“ ‘Sup kid? Mornin’ Mira!”

“Good morning. I’m surprised you aren’t stuck in bed with a hangover,” The barmaid replies as she places a glass of orange juice in front of Asvoria who stares at it blankly.

“As if a little alcohol will keep me down,” The mage snickers and accepts the mug of steaming coffee offered to her. Cana’s eyes slide over to the child as Asvoria blinks at the glance and watches as a drop of perspiration rolls down the side.

“Ria, you drink it,” Cana points out as she blows the rolling steam off her drink’s surface and startles the silver-haired child.

“Do you not like orange juice? I can get you something else.”

“Never had it ‘fore,” Ria answers as she sniffs the drink in her examination.

“Well it’s fresh, the shipment came in yesterday. Give it a try; if you don’t like it I can give you some milk or apple juice.” Mira tells the girl as she places a pancake platter on the counter and a bowl of fruit beside it.

Ria’s eyes sparkle, hands twitching impatiently as she waits for Mirajane to cut the food. She hastily grasps the fork offered to her and stuffs a few pieces into her mouth, eyes glowing with a dreamy hue as the sweet syrup graces her tongue.

“Don’t overeat Sweetie or you’ll get a tummy ache.”

Attention is diverted from the child stuffing her cheeks when the guild doors break open. Lucy and Natsu bursts through the doors, the male dragging his partner by the hand towards the bar counter. The pinkette gives a toothy smile, one that Lucy mimics as she hikes her travel bag onto her shoulder.

“You two are up early,” Mira chirps as she pulls Ria’s plate away when the girl chokes on a piece of pancake that got lodged in her throat. 

The child lets out a harsh grunt that she catches in her mouth, teeth biting into her lips. Her icy eyes dart away as the others focus their own on her and she burrows her head into her arms.

“That’s a weird cough you got there, kiddo,” Natsu comments and dodges Lucy’s attempt to hit him with his bag.

“Be polite, Natsu! We came by for breakfast so this idiot doesn’t eat me out of house and home,” The blonde complains.

Mirajane complies, going into the back to get another two plates served. The two mages take the offered food with thanks, telling Mira to add it to their tab and wander off to get a table. Ria turns her head away and picks at the fruit in the bowl, slipping a blueberry between her lips with little zeal.

“I’m not taking it away Ria, but you have to eat slower,” Mirajane chides as she offers a piece of pancake that Ria hesitantly bites off the fork.

“How haven’t you vomited yet?” Cana asked as the girl leaned over as the plat is placed back to its position in front of, eyes gleaming, before plowing into the dish with a fork.

“A healthy appetite for sure,” A lower voice interrupts and causes the child to freeze.

“Hey Master,” Cana drawls out as another mug of coffee is slid her way.

“Welcome back Master. How was your trip?” Mira asks as she wipes her hands on her frock and looks to her side as this master sidled up to the bar.

Asvoria loses interest in the conversation and turns her back to the stranger. Her nose twitches and her skin tingles, sensing the underlying potential in the air. Her body pauses and icy eyes glance back at the small man sharing pleasantries with his mages, eyes furrowing at the magic aura he projects, one similar to Mira’s, hidden and hard to perceive.

“So, what happened at the meeting?” The platinum inquires with a curious tint to her voice.

The master of Fairy Tail jumps onto the counter and folds his hands in front of him solemnly, “It was terrible Mira. Us masters were gathered to discuss a case about a recently discovered laboratory. Sickening, twisted torture chamber by the Minstrel border. Experimental tubes and file after file of failed experiments. What looked like containment rooms and a lab where they tested their subjects. It was torn to shreds too. Burn marks, claw marks, metal torn in two like paper.”

“What kind of hell hole was it Master? Sounds like nightmare ripped right out of Tartaros’ book,” Cana comments as she places the morning caffeine she was nursing on the wooden counter.

“Your words aren’t too far off, child. All the details are still buried. Whatever it was wrecked havoc on the file room where they kept their information, but a mostly uninjured journal was found by Minstrel officials. It was a fusion lab where an unknown group was creating science experience by fusing human DNA with that of different types of demons.” He closes his eyes sagely when the mug Mirajane is polishing drops to the ground. “Yes, my child it truly is terrible. Straight out of Tartaros is darn right!” The short man grumbles and bangs the wooden counter with a fist.

“D-did they succeed Master?” The barmaid stutters as she scrambles to pick up the dropped mug from the ground.

“Yes, unfortunately. Seven times.” 

The mug clatters to the ground again and Cana chokes on the liquid sloshing in her throat. Natsu steams, coils of the whispy vapor curling above his salmon hair and twisting in on itself as Lucy purses her lips around her spoon.

“There were seven documented experiments; labeled one through seven. Although more than seven had been failures. There were records on failed attempts where they killed the infant creations. If Tartaros is any example, I can only imagine what these creations are like.”

Asvoria pushes her plate away, hand rising to rub the skin at the nape of her neck. The pad of her thumb brushes into the ink, Her lips tremble and she ducks under her hair to prevent being noticed.

“All guilds are to be on the lookout for these experiments. Who knows what damage they can do. I will inform the guild later. No more somber talk. You, brat,” Makarov turns a toothy smile to the stiff child. “Who are you?  I haven’t seen you before.”

Ria scrambles back as the man jumped onto the bar and fell off the stool in her escape. There’s a loud thump as she falls the ground with a heavy thud. She pushed against the bar and recedes further into the wood when Mira leaned over the counter’s overhang to look at her with a confused furrow of her brow.

“Ria! Are you alright? What’s wrong?” She asked as the silver hair child scrambled father away, back pressed against the hardwood.

“Hey kid, you alright? Don’t worry about what Master said. They aren’t going to get ‘cha or anything. The council will have them caught in no time.” Cana reassured as she bent over to try to meet Ria’s eyes.

“Hell yeah! If not, I’ll burn all those demon bastards!” Natsu shouts with a blaze of fire bursting from his mouth into the air.

“Ria. Really, Sweetie, it’s okay. We didn’t mean to scare you,” Mira cooed as she slowly came out from around the counter to approach the child. “Come on now, get out from under there.” The platinum reaches an arm out to pull the girl back into the light.

A throaty, yet higher pitched growl filled the air. Asvoria’s chest vibrated with the noise emitting from her mouth as she pushed herself further against the bar.

“Ria, are you okay?” Mirajane whispered as she hesitantly took a step forward.

The young girl growled again, this time baring her teeth as her canines seemed to lengthen. The growl resonated louder as Mira reached a hand out. The platinum’s eyes widened as Asvoria’s own morphed. The black pupils contracted in their wintery irises, molding a slitted form. The lengthened fangs glint when the child opens her mouth wider with her growl, eyes glowing through the shadow across her face. All three Fairy Tail members jumped back when magic, tinted a lustrous silver, forms around the girl’s head as silver fox ears tipped with black manifest. Magic stems from behind and leaves a matching tail before Asvoria dashes past the stunned take over mage with enhanced speed out the guild doors.

“Ria!” Mira calls out when her brain starts functioning again.

“What the hell was that?” Cana muttered. “Am I drunk already?” She asks herself as looks into her empty mug.

“I thought she smelled kind of funny,” Natsu mutters to no in particular as he eyes the door she escaped from. “Little weirdo.”

“No. She’s a kitsune, or at least part. I don’t know much about them except they’re extremely rare if not almost extinct with how hunters pursue them. I believe one of the demon experiments was made from a kitsune…” Makarov is cut off by the pale barmaid.

“Seven. She’s number seven...She was number seven!” Mirajane exclaims as dots connect in her head. “Call Lisanna in,” Mirajane fists her hands. “I have to go find her before she gets too far,” The mage mutters out quickly as she unknots the half apron and drops the crumpled up ball onto the bar as she skirts around the bar.

“What?” Cana asked, brain still foggy.

“S-She was number seven. Experiment seven, I saw the number tattooed on her neck when I was giving her a bath. It makes sense now: the bruises, the cuts. She barely let me brush her hair. She probably thinks we’d-Master!” Mirajane cuts herself off.

“Go ahead child, Cana and I will get the others to help.”

The small man nods and his eyes widen as a magic circle flares to life underneath the take over mage and her Satan Soul morphs her form. The mage flaps out the guild doors, leather-like wings aiding her.

…

The fox girl slumps over, hands on knees and knees kissing the forest floor, exhausted from running. Her silver ears drop with her body and her fluffy tail droops in response. She casts a look behind her as she stumbles into some foliage to rest, hoping the dark shade hid her from view. Magic weaves around her hands and vaporizes into the surrounding air, covering her scent from the three dragonets she sensed in the guild the day prior, before clamping her fingers into the bark of a tree. Retractable claws form from her nails to dig into the tree’s bark and she scampers up the trunk to rest in the branches. The child recedes into the leaves as she hears upcoming footsteps, large ears twitching with the noise. There’s a flare of silver tinted blue, whisps of luminous magic swirling through the air before camouflaging into the air.

“Natsu are you sure? There’s not even a trail this far in,” The golden blonde who smelled of strawberries and faintly of ash asked her partner.

“Don’t you trust me, Luce? This is where her scent wen-... What the hell?” Natsu asked as his nostrils flared as he tried to catch the scent again.

“What’s wrong Natsu?”

“The scent just stops.”

“I  can’t see her, but I can feel magic…” Lucy brings her hand to her chin, gears in her head turning before snapping her fingers and looking up and catching sight of a slight glimmer like the glint of sun off a mirror. “There!”

Asvoria straightens, a little peeved that a human saw through her illusion, before leaping from the tree. She unleashes her magic and feels it wrap around her body as her body transformed. Her face changed shape and narrowed and her limb lengthened as she dropped to all fours. The fox that appeared after stunned the two mages before her long enough for the girl to put a good few yards between them before they started pursuing her again.

“Hey kid, stop! Mira’s worried about you ya know!” Natsu yells out as they pursued the disappearing figure.

“How did she do that? Can kitsunes do that?” Lucy asked as she attempted to keep up with the dragon slayer.

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Natsu slid to a stop when he could no longer see the dash of silver and kicked the dirt at the lack of a scent trail. The silver-blue wisp whirl around them, distorting their surroundings into oddly swaying dark silhouettes. The only part of the forest not affected by the illusion being the path they came from. “Damn, we last her.”

…

Asvoria pauses to rest in the tall grasses in a break in the trees. Her body enlarges back into the size of the four-year-old, however, her ears and tail remain. They twitch and she clambers to her knees as the sound of wingbeats flows towards her ears. Her eyes furrow before widening, the familiar feeling of a demonic aura filtering through the air. She stands.

“Ciara!” The child yelps before releasing a strand of yelp-like barks. The sound ceases in her throat when an unfamiliar form enters her vision. She stumbles back, realizing that the power wasn’t Ciara’s curse, but unfamiliar magic. “Not One, not One,” Ria murmurs as she turns to flee into the forest.

The fox girl doesn’t get far and screams in panic and shock as she is scooped off the ground by the creature. Her mouth gapes open, teeth baring to bite into her kidnapper, but stops when she recognizes the blue eyes giving her a hard stare.

“How dare you just run off! Do you know how worried I was?!” The deepened voice chided; the tone lightens as her magic fades and the two touch the ground. “You can’t just leave without having us explain. We-We’d never hurt you; I promise.” The platinum holds the girl closer to her chest and runs a hand through the girl’s hair, pausing towards the top to scratch the newly discovered ears of the stiff child.

Mira wasn’t surprised to find the ears extremely soft; softer than any real or faux fur she saw in stores or had to model before. She does, however, blinks in surprise when a purr rumbles out and her stiffness falls as her head drops onto the mage’s shoulder.

“You a demon?”

“Not quite. It’s my magic. I can absorb a demon and make its powers my own. I believe I can manipulate them too.” Mira smiles when the ears flatten against the skull. “Don’t you worry I would never harm you.”

“Might not work. Kitsune powerful demon,” Ria mentions as she leans back, her anxiety leaving as shown by the slight wag of her tail and the perking of her ears.

“You’re so cute. Come on, let’s get you back to the guild,” Mira smiles wryly when the ears flatten again. “It’ll be alright. Everyone just wants to know you’re safe. I’ll even give you a milkshake.”

“What that?” Ria asks as she is positioned on the mages back as Mirajane transforms again to fly them back to the guild.

“Well…” The mage begins to explain as she takes off, explaining the drink.

Ria burrows into the skirts of the barmaid’s dress as they approach Fairy Tail’s guild hall. The silver ears flatten against her skull and the metallic tail tucked itself against her legs. A comforting hand runs through the hair to give a comforting caress to the fluffy ears.

“It’ll be fine,” The mage reassured as she used her spare hand to open the door while the other leaves the ears to gently grasp a hold of the child’s hand.

The take over mage pauses for a second when Asvoria’s cranium sprouts magic tendrils and envelopes the fox ears. They wrap like bandages, tightening around the appendages before sinking and disappearing in the mop of hair. A spare glance down shows the bushy tail missing as well. The ice blue eyes flicker forward as the door creaks open.

“Hey Mira, you found her!” A man, the one with the pipe that Ria couldn’t quite recall hearing the name of but smelled of tobacco, exclaimed.

The kitsune delves deeper into the fabric shielding her when the pink dragon slayer approached again, “‘Hey! Where are your ears?”

“Magical manifestations. Hide easily whenever and they disappear when container’s low. Pop out with my emotions.” Asvoria mutters quietly.

“Too bad. I kinda thought they were cute,” Cana admits from her perch as Mira returns to her position behind the counter, child scampering behind her like a duckling.

Ria pouts in response and jumps when Makarov lands on the bar. She yelps, ears and tail bursting into existence before a swirl of wisps surround both her magical extremities and herself and causes her to disappear.

“Ria? Ria!” The barmaid calls as she spins. She jumps back when her foot accidentally collides with a mass under the counter. A mass that yelped upon contact. “Ria?” The platinum palms the area and feels the warmth of a living creature.

“Illusion magic,” Makarov murmurs as he approaches Mira.

“No, it's the kitsune’s foxfire,” Asvoria corrects as her body wavers back into existence. The child doesn’t retaliate when Mirajane reaches her arms out to pull her back into the light.

“Child,” The wizard saint continues when Asvoria looks up. “I didn’t mean to frighten you. I didn’t realize that you and your fellow-erm…”

“Experiments.”

“Yes well. I can be a small-minded old fart. I didn’t mean to frighten you. Please forgive me.”

Ria nods, ears flapping with the movement before she is crushed by the platinum take over mage in a hug.

“Thank you Brat. Now, you are still a young child and as such, under Fioreian law, need to be under the guardianship of an adult. Normally you’d be turned over to the council, but I think we have a few willing candidates here,” He ignores the thanks falling off the lips of the model behind him. “But, if you tried, you could stay hidden pretty easily. So I give you this offer, stay as a mage of Fairy Tail or roam to wherever that heart of yours takes you.”

Her ears flicker at the words and her tail swishes in consideration. Ria forces her face to remain neutral and doesn’t respond. In actuality, very little debate was occurring in her head; but she was a kitsune. If the fox spirits enjoyed anything, it was to jest around with the mortals. She tightens her muscles to halt the movement of her tail and tucks it against her legs. She has her ears tumble in different directions.

“Um…”

“Please, Ria. We’ll have plenty of fun. Fairy Tail will just love you to bits.” Mira pleads next to the child. “I’ll take good care of you I promise!”

“More like spoil her rotten,” Cana adds her two cents.

A giggle escapes the child’s lips at the comment and her facade crumbles as her tail wags on its own. She feels arms wrap around her body, embracing tightly but being mindful of the bruises that were still healing. The silver ears move up to brush the chin of the take over mage before she flashes a mischievous grin.

“If you’re begging like that, I guess I have ta, but bribery with some meat works too!”

“You little,” Mirajane teases as she stands and places her hands on her hips.

“Cheeky aren’t you kid?” Cana drawls, flask swaying back and forth.

The ears flicker, her sudden spout of cheekiness disappearing as she turned into Mira. She looks behind her when she hears the sound of Makarov approaching them, stamp in hand. The icy eyes stare at it suspiciously, backing away slightly.

“Don’t worry Sweetie. It’s just the guild stamper,” She takes it from the master. “What color do you want?”

“Color?” Ria asked and watches as Mira’s white mark is revealed as she moves her dress skirts. Cana stands to flash her own guild mark and Lucy waves her pink one in the air. She tilts her head in a canine-like manner, ears perked. Her canines dug slightly into her bottom lip as she considered before her eyes sparked to life, “Purple.”

“Alright, purple it is! Where do you want it.”

The small hand touches the nape of her neck, fingering the black tattoo marking her skin before recoiling her fingers to stare at the digits. Her lips twist as she ponders her options before pointing to the middle of her chest where her neck meets her torso. Mirajane raises her eyebrows slightly but complies as she presses the stamp gently onto the child’s skin. She feels the lacrima powered stamp surge magic into her skin and, as the rubber leaves her chest, leaves the signature mark.

“To our newest member!” Makarov yells as he brings a mug full of alcohol into the air.

A toast is made as the members of Fairy Tail yell aye in agreement. Elfman tries to lift her into the air and almost drops her when she fumbles in her knee jerk reaction to run away. Mirajane laughs as Ria tries to scramble down the man’s arm and removes the girl scurrying around her brother's arm like a squirrel.

The take over mage lifts the child to settle on her hip before raising her hand in the air, pointer finger and thumb pointing outward while the others curled into her palm as the back of her hand faced her guildmates. The mages mimic in response and Mira nudges the girl into action with a nod of her head. Ria tilts her head, ears falling to the side, before looking at her hand and mirroring her new caretaker.


	4. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you run into those people.

Asvoria stretches in her bed, back arching like a lazy cat with sheets stretching around her lithe frame as she woke. A crack sounds as her neck joints pop. She slumps out of her bed onto the floor, curling back into a ball on the soft carpet as her sleepiness overtakes her body, silver ears twitching as she yawns. She grunts as her newfound guardian picks her up and rolls the girl over in her arms. Icy eyes look up bleary, letting her fuzzy vision clear.

“Wakey wakey Ria. Kinana covering for me today and there is no way you’re getting out of this shopping trip.”

The icy blue eyes narrow in an annoyed glare as the darker ones sparkled with mirth. Mira turned her face away when she was swatted in the face with a silver tail, the child’s face flattened into an irritated look.

Ria is placed on the ground and her feet start moving towards the vanity placed across the room as the routine that the duo had established over the past two weeks kicked into gear. Yawns filter through as she takes a seat on the cushioned chair. Her ears are wrapped in her magic as she absorbs them back into her body to allow the hairbrush Mirajane was using to easily pass through the tangled locks. The kitsune’s eyes close in a gentle solace as the brush softly works through her tangled hair from her twisting sleep. The take over mage frowns slightly when the appendages don’t reappear.

“I don’t understand why you hide them. They’re nothing to be ashamed of,” Mira states as she fiddles with the strands as she tried to morph them into a hairstyle. She adds the fact they were adorable as a side note in her head, Ria hated being called adorable.

“Make it hard to put up,” Ria counters as her new guardian attempts a braid, gathering the dark silver locks in her hands and twisting them together.

“I can work around that,” Mirajane assures flatly.

The child fingers the collar of her pajamas, distracting herself as she picks at the soft material. “People don’t like them… I know what they say. ‘Sides, it’s what make me not like you.”

The frown lines around the platinum’s eyes deepen, “We’re not very different. I have demon properties. If I didn’t I couldn’t use my magic.”

“Silly Mira,” Asvoria chirps as she tilts her head back to look at her elder, messing up the woman’s attempt at styling the hair and the braids unfurl down the back of the chair. “You human who can tolerate the demon particles.” She stresses and her face sullens, brows slightly furrowed and mouth turned down as she turns back to the mirror, “I’m only part human. Barely human, really. And your magic is  _ nothin’ _ like mine.”

“You’re plenty human. You’re just special. My special little...uh- pup?”

Ria giggles slightly and humors her designated caretaker, magic dissipating as her ears appear. She leans into the scratching fingers, “Close Mira. Baby foxes are referred to as pup, kits, or cubs. Before they decided my name they called me kit. Still would, even though I’m not a baby.” The last bit is muttered out with a bitter edge.

“Well, my little kit, you and your ears are beautiful.”

“What about my tail?” Ria jests as she flips the bushy tail up to tickle Mirajane’s stomach.

The take over mage digs tickling fingers into the kitsune’s sides.  It was a bit of a brash move, the most sudden movement she’s made toward the child. She holds a baited breath, waiting for the girl to freeze or turn with a growl and slitted eyes to glare at her. The peal of laughter that erupts strike her in her chest, her shoulders falling with the release of a hidden weight. Her fingers pick up speed, drawing out the pitchy laughter that makes Mira’s ears ring in the best way possible. Small hands try to catch the larger ones dancing across her ribcage, lips pleading her to stop between her hiccups of laughter.

“Mira!”

The platinum ceases her tickling and brushes her lips against the child’s cheek. Her lips twitch up at the smile thrown her way and can’t help but think that her little fangs were adorable. She assures nothings wrong when Ria raises one brow and tilts her head, ears falling to the side.

Ria climbs into the leggings that Mira holds open for her and slips on the blouse that Mira had set aside earlier. She takes the barmaid’s hand as she is led to the bathroom and steps onto the stool so she’s able to reach the faucets of the sink. The white haired mage wets the toothbrush, giving it to the child before putting toothpaste on her own. The two brush their teeth for a minute before the platinum points down at the sink and makes sure the girl spits out all of the froth. Asvoria’s movements hold more grace than prior mornings. None of the spray hit or mirror and the child didn’t make herself almost vomit, nor did she brush at her mouth until her gums bled. The model gives an approving nod when she is flashed pearly whites and watches as the still tired child stumbles toward the apartment’s exit to slip on her shoes.

Mira had learned a few things about kitsunes, or at least  _ her _ kitsune. One being they weren’t morning creatures, or really even  _ day _ creatures. Except of course when a burst of energy woke her up before dawn and she forced her mage out of bed to play with her. It usually worked in the barmaid’s favor; Ria would doze off under the counter in the nest of blankets that members had started placing in her spot while she worked, usually only rousing from her half-awake, half-sleeping state when Cana tried to initiate a conversation or a bar fight got to the point her sensitive hearing prevented her from lazily lying around. Night time was a whole other story, once dinner had settled in the kit’s stomach she would crawl out from underneath her bar and settle for following Mira around like an imprinted duckling. Ria tried her best to stay out of the way, or even help, the barmaid. The possibility of holding a conversation with her was more probable during this time, although she still shied away from anyone who wasn’t her caretaker or Cana, mostly because the alcoholic seemed too tipsy to ever harm her by that hour. Plus the drunkard made the deliberate effort to sneak her sweets and bits on meat, so she was alright in Ria’s book. There was one group, however, whose friendship with the fox spirit had shocked the majority of the group.

“Mira, Ever here!” Ria called and spurred the platinum into action again.

The Thunder Legion had taken to the child, allowing the demon girl into their little clique, and guarding her on a level comparable to their god, Laxus.  Despite the kitsune’s slight fear of the dragon slayer, she enjoyed the protection of the group. She felt secure in the middle of their little huddle. Bickslow could make her laugh, Freed expanded the boundaries of her mind and Evergreen kept every hair on her head from harm. Curling up under the Thunder Legion’s table or in Ever’s lap always meant that she would be undisturbed.

“We going, or can I go back ta sleep?”

“No, we’re going,” Mira responds as she fixes the small pony at the top of her head. “Morning Evergreen.”

“Good morning Mira,” Ever responded as she rose from tying the child’s shoes. Asvoria could do it herself, but having the adults do it was faster than trying to make her unaccustomed fingers do it. “I’ve been looking forward to this all week. Time away from those barbarians I call teammates…”

“Freed and Bickslow aren’t that bad,” Ria interrupts, defending the two mages not in the room.

“Sweet little Ria,” Ever tisked. “Don’t let the boys here fool you. All of them are dense. Don’t trust them at all. If you need something you ask me or Mira or any of the other girls. You got that?”

The ears flicker at the comment, unsure how to file that tidbit of information away.

“Breakfast anyone?” Mira chirps happily as she opens the door.

…

Ria’s ears twitch as voices begin to filter through her ears and tilt back slightly against her skull. Her magic weaves its way around the appendages, eyes downcasting to the tablecloth. The two women surrounding her in the booth frown slightly.

“Why did you…”

They follow the spare glance cast to the other side of the diner and catch a glimpse of the snickering children at another table. One makes fake ears with his hands and the two children around him snicker. The two parents seem oblivious to their children’s actions.

“The little…” Ever mumbles, voice rumbly and fingers twitching towards her glasses.

“Picking on a little girl,” Mira agrees and her face falls when Ria pushes into the booth’s hard cushion. Her fair features darken and she casts a glare at the snickering group across the diner.

The three stop their noise, faces ashen as they turn to look at the mage drilling holes into their head. The girl squeaked and quickly looked away, burrowing her face in her arms to avoid the stare. Her older brothers look as if they had peed themselves, large lumps catching their throat as they tried to swallow the panic rising up their trachea.

“Stop,” Ria pleads in a whisper as she hides behind the hair that frames her face.

Mira blinks and looks down at her side to see the child wringing her hands together under the table.

“Ria?” The model asks.

“Stop. They’re right anyway.”

“Sweetie,” Ever starts but stops when the kitsune suddenly stabs her pancakes with her fork.

“It’s fine.”

The child blinks at the plate of cake slid across the table and looks up. A vision of scarlet drawing her eyes.

“Erza, what are you doing here?” Mirajane asks.

The redhead flips her ponytail over her shoulder, ignoring the bumbling fools of men she made with the action, and nudged the slice of vanilla cake closer to the child. The kitsune shifts uncomfortably, the dubbed queen was no doubt a frightful person. A twitch of the nose confirmed the smell of her metal armor and faintly of something sweet. Her magic aura pressed around her too and, had Mira been exerting hers as well, could have easily leveled a common man. It made the hairs on her neck rise and she feels herself curl inward. She’d seen the scars faintly marring the woman’s wrist, but she can’t help the fear that curls around her whenever she approaches.

“There’s a new armor out later this week and I wanted a little cushion to make sure I could buy it. These jobs are relatively easy. Ria,” The brown eyes level her with a serious stare. “Don’t let them bother you. Cake’s on me.”

…

Asvoria tears the fifteenth shirt over her head and throws it at Evergreen. The fairy mage snickers at the girl’s obvious displeasure and folds the piece of clothing.

“We done?”

“No we still have two more shops to go,” Mira interjects as she hold another dress up to the girl’s body before rejecting it.

Ria twisted in the small amount of personal space she had in the dressing room and still managed to catch a foot on one of the piles of clothing. The glare she sent Mira’s way makes the take over laugh and pick up the pile of clothing that had passed examination.

“Alright, alright we can take a break. We’re going to go pay for these, you wait for us by the door where you can rest on the bench,” Mira chirps as she and Ever heave the bundle of clothing out of the fitting room.

Ria shakes her hair when the take over mage ruffles it affectionately before heading toward the door of the store to rest on the bench outside. She yawns, half tempted to curl up on the warm metal. Her nose twitches as a mixture of new scents approach.

“Look it’s the cat girl!”

The silver haired mage looks up, and withholds the groan as the three children from before approach. The one boy, a seven year old girl grasps the sleeve of one of her older brothers, but is shrugged off.

“Where’s your ears mutt?” One taunts.

Half of the twins lashes out and grabs a handful of the silver locks, yanking the strands. “Yeah,” He jeers. “Where you hiding them?”

Ria tries to pry the fingers from her locks, restraining the power building up in her muscles as her adrenaline rose. She drops her hand when she feels the tingle of her claws begging for release and yelps when one of the boys pushes her off the bench onto the ground. Her eyes widen when she feels her ears and tail pop out

“Loser. Are you even human?” The one who had pushed her asks as he twists the tail in his hands, fur falling out with the rough tearing.

“Brother, stop!” The youngest, the sister, pleads as she glances around nervously for witnesses.

“Shut up!” One of the twins growl and twists a wrist, scowling when Ria doesn’t yell and only purses her lips.

“Our Pa could skin ya like the weird beast you are,” The boy snickered as a few more tail hairs were ripped out. “Or I could do it for ya! I got my swiss army knife on me. I could take care of this for ya and make you look normal!”

The one boy snickers and kicks her legs out from beneath her. Ria’s ears twitch at the sound of unsheathing metal.

A bolt of lightning strikes next to the two menaces. Frightening them into dropping her tail. Ria almost blurs as she escapes her terrorizers.

“Ria, get over here.”

Her ears, already flattened against her head, press harder against her cranium as she changes direction to hide behind the lightning slayer’s legs. Her fur stands on end as the static emitting from the Dreyar pulsated with his magic, or possibly just because she’s frazzled and frightened.

“You little brats are pretty stupid. Picking on someone half your size for no reason. If there’s one thing I hate, it’s cowards like you,” Laxus rumbles. “I should teach you not to mess with a member of Fairy Tail again.”

The three siblings actually scream before running into each other as they attempt to escape. The twin boys grasp the arms of their little sister before rushing back up the street. Laxus huffs, electricity falling away before casting a glare at the child by his legs. The three foot tall creature restrains her yelp as she lets go of the dragonslayer’s pants.

“Don’t be a weakling and take that shit. They’re idiots who aren’t worth your time.”

“I-I could hurt them…”

“That doesn’t matter idiot. They attack you it’s self defense. Don’t be a coward.”

“Y-yes sir,” Ria whispers and steps away, wringing her hands.

“Attack me,” Laxus demands and growls when the child shakes her head no. “Do it now or I fry you.”

Asvoria takes a step back, shaking slightly at the thought. Not really having a choice, magic sparks from her hands as she tries to think up a spell. Her brows furrow as she thinks.

“You have five seconds before I electrocute you.”

Her eyes widen in panic. She considers Laxus’ magic. Lightning, what could she possibly do against lightning?

“Terra Imagini!”

Her magic explodes from her hands before columns of earth begin to swirl around the dragon slayer. She feels the energy leave her body, sucking out her essence for the spell and feels herself weaken. The lightning he dispels is absorbed into Ria’s columns as they close in around him. Ria takes a step back when a fist parts her soil and purses her lips. She skid to the left as a bolt of lightning strikes next to her. Her hands tighten into fists as magic wells to the surface. The silver plasma is released, the blob forming into some sort of golem that swung its heavy arm towards the man.

“Ria!”

The kitsune turns her head towards the two females charging her. Mira scooped the girl up, pressing her against her chest as Evergreen swung her magical balls of light at the creature. However, being made to reflect lightning, the similar properties of the fairy magic barely scuffed the golem.

“What is this thing?” Ever yelped as it swung again at Laxus. “Laxus!”

Ria manages to unravel one arm out of Mira’s grip. The creature glows as it transforms back into magical plasma and zooms back into the girl’s hand. It's a warm pulse that floods her body as her magic resettles.

“What?” Mira murmurs as she looks down at the child.

“No way. That magic… It’s Arc of Embodiment. A lost magic,” Evergreen whispers.

“Laxus, what happened?” Mirajane asked as she stood, carrying the embarrassed child with her.

“Three little brats were pulling at her ears and tail.”

The arms tighten around the fox girl, causing Ria to look up and catch a glimpse at the emotional eyes. A pale face burrows into her hair as Mira hugs her close. A nose runs along the soft fur that covered her ears.

“I’m sorry Ria. They don’t see your beauty.”

“Hun, nevermind them. Mira’s right, you’re perfection to us. And if anyone says differently,” A hand rose to fidget with her glasses. “I’ll turn them to stone.”

Ria was ninety-eight percent certain that turning her bullies to stone was the wrong way to handle things. She looks up when Mira kneels to place the child on her feet.

“Come on little Kit. Let’s go you out of here.”

...

Asvoria runs her fingers through her tail before flipping it around to see if any noticeable bare spots were visible. Her ears droop in annoyance when Mira approaches with a comb.

“It’s fine.”

“Just let me brush it,” The barmaid interjects and slides the child onto her lap despite her whining.

The teeth of the comb gently pulls the strands into place and a few members sit at the table. The Thunder Legion take a seat and the Strauss siblings fill the rest of the table.

“Little bastards,” Bickslow yells.

“Most uncouth,” Freed agrees as he opens a book.

“They weren’t men!”

“Are you okay Ria?” Lisanna asks as she looks across the table at the kitsune.

The silver haired mage nods and nudges Freed’s arm. Her eyes glance down at his book before looking back up at Freed.

“I’m reading about you kitsunes. Is this true, that you can possess people?”

The question causes the rest at the table to stiffen and glance at the child nibbling on a piece of jerky on Mirajane’s lap. The canines dig into the meat and tear with a sharp snap. The demoness stares into Freed’s eyes, eyes glowing slightly and the table feels the shift in power. The child smiles slightly, fangs poking into her lip, at their discomfort; she tenses her muscles to keep her tail from twitching, but the wagging is uncontrollable when even Elfman swallows the lump in his throat. Ria breaks out into laughter and draws her energy back in.

Mira narrows her eyes and casts a half-hearted glare, “Ria! That’s not nice!”

“Typical fox,” Lisanna sighs as the child pulls in her laughter and settles for snickering quietly to herself in mirth.

“Seems my reading material isn't the most accurate.” Freed mutters as he closes his book. A journal appears from inside his jacket and he takes a pen from his breast pocket. The pen scratches against the paper.“Possession is myth,” Freed mutters to himself. “So Asvoria, what is true about kitsunes? Do tell.”

The child doesn’t answer and the various members look up from their lunch to see that Ria had fallen asleep during the short paragraph. Her ears tilt forward as she nuzzles against Mira’s chest. Her tail moves to act as a snuggle buddy.

“She fell asleep that quickly?” Bickslow asks as his totems fly away to examine the child.

“So cute!” Lisanna quietly squeals and leans over her sister to look at the girl. “Sis, when are you going to adopt her so I can call her my niece?”

The barmaid moves to pet the soft ears, the inside fur slipping between her fingers. She tightens her arms around the sleeping figure.

“We still haven't had the guardianship papers certified Lis. I don't want to force her into anything either…” Mira quickly quiets when Ria moves on her lap, fearful that she woke her up. But the fox girl just shifts to reposition herself before settling again.

“I doubt she’d mind Sis.”

“It'd be manly to have a kitsune as a niece!”

Mira forcibly smiles, not quite sure if Lisanna was correct. The fake smile softens into a real one when Ria subconsciously nuzzles against her.


	5. One of Our Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We protect our own

The kitsune’s ears twitch in irritation as Freed circles her. The blue haired script mage, Levy, mimics his actions as both jot down notes. Her eyes trail the two mages before her, teeth gnawing at the jerky that Cana brought her.

The platinum barmaid watches as the two brainiacs examine the fox girl. After Ria had debunked both of their information on her species as myths they had decided to team up to research the rarity that were kitsunes.

“Okay,” Levy starts as she opens one of the few books that even mention the elusive fox creatures to an article. “ Kitsunes are known to either be extremely helpful or evil. What do you think about that claim?”

“Not every kitsune’s the same. It’s all about the DNA. If it's connected by magic, they’re considered of the celestial type. If it runs off curses, they’re considered demons. I mean- one did possess this one specific rock and kill anyone who came near it. He was probably crazy.”

“What about the intelligence and your tails?” Freed starts.

“Intelligence is learned or passed down through ethernano. Instinct is rooted in the DNA. Tails show power. Usually, old kitsune have many tails. Little ones like me don't usually have more than one.”

“How many do you have?” Levy inquired as she leaned forward as if expecting a full plume of nine to appear.

“Just the one right now.” The furry appendage is waved lazily and curls around the body. “I’ll probably get more when I’m older, although they would only appear in my fox form or when using more power. Tails help us balance and channel our excess energy by becoming physical attachments, but more than one at a time in a weaker human form… It’s a weakness, to say the least, like a red target ring on a buck.” Ria’s ears flicker back at the though and she grips her tail to repress a shiver, “The last thing a kitsune needs is to caught by a hunter with their tails out.”

“I see. What else can you do?” Freed asks as he writes down notes.

“My Arc of Embodiment doesn’t specifically relate to the kitsune part; really my being runs off curse energy- not magic. Actually, converting my curse energy into magic is really hard… kind of dangerous, but One thought being able to use magic was a good defense. We can do various things- telepathy for one, but the curse used by kitsunes is called Foxfire. Energy manipulation that focuses on light.”

That last part had Freed’s eyes burning as he invaded Ria’s headspace. “Can you use lightning magic like Sir Laxus?”

Asvoria blinks before energy surrounds her figure. Her body shrinks and morphs as her face narrows and her back arches. The leftover silver fox twitches its whiskers before sliding off the table she had been resting on. Her lithe frame jumps the counter, clearing Cana’s barrel, and softly landing on the wooden floor below. She twists around and retreats to her little alcove to settle in her blankets, but not before weaving around her guardian’s ankles like a content cat.

“I think she’s done for the day you two,” Cana drawls.

The two slump away, disappointed they couldn’t prod more information out of the girl. Mira giggles and leans down to run a hand through the soft fur. The small head leans into the touch before curling into a ball, tail hiding her snout.

“Hey Mira, did the shipment come in yet?” Makarov asked as he lands on the counter.

“Not yet Master.” Mira notices the curious eyes watching her from beneath the bar. “Fairy Tail’s flower viewing party. We have to ship in a good supply of alcohol for the celebration.”

_ Why view flowers? _

Mira’s eyes furrow then widen at the childish voice in her head. She casts a glance at the fox, remembering that tidbit about telepathy.

“Cherry blossom season silly! The sakura here is famous for its rainbow petals. The celebration of spring!”

Ria still didn’t quite understand. The vernal equinox had already past and she never celebrated holidays before- it wasn’t a thing in the lab. It was nature, simple as that. What was there to celebrate? The sun always rises, the stars always shine. Things live then die and they fight and they survive. Even things like her, like the other Experiments, were mere specks of energy. They were nothing to celebrate. Why was the moving of weather celebrated? Her head is left tilted questionably as Mira leaves with a goodbye ear scratch to continue her work.

Later, her body changes shape and stretches out the kinks in her joints from her nap. Taking on her normal form, she crawls out from beneath her blanket when she smells her dinner. She slinks around the bar onto the stool as a plate is placed in front of her. Her ears flicker and she turns toward the entrance. The silver ears stiffen, rotates slightly- honing.

“What’s up kid?”

The icy eyes flash to Cana before returning to the door, “Someone’s coming. I can hear it.”

“I’ve got a pretty good sense of hearing. All I hear is the sounds of these losers,” Gajeel argues as he munches on a pile of nails.

“Kitsune’s ha-have superior hearing to most creatures. Even dragon relatives,” Ria stutters, ears flattening. They prick back up and pivot to the side slightly. “Right outside the door. Holding a stick or something with ‘em.”

The iron dragonslayer’s nose twitches, “Yeah. I can smell ‘em now.”

Asvoria feels discomfort run down her neck, a zing down her spine that causes her to stiffen. Her tail bristles and she flees back to Mira, the settling pit in her stomach making her uneasy. The barmaid raises questioning brows before wrapping a protective arm around the child and peaks again at the large wooden doors, sharp nails digging into her skin through the fabric of her skirts. The fox girl rising anticipation makes her tighten her grip on the platinum’s dress. The creaking doors prove too much as she pulls her magic over her and turns invisible.

“Council member, welcome,” Makarov greets. “What can I do for you?”

“I came about one of your mages’ registration for the girl and the legal guardianship. Makarov, sir, is it true that she’s one of the experiments?”

The guild quiets, the loud chatter lowering to uncomfortable breathing. Mira pulls the invisible girl closer to her, trying to find the child’s hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. The council’s, frog thing, Ria didn’t know what to call it, blinks. The kitsune presses closer to her guardian.

“She is. What do you want with my member?”

“The council wants to run an analysis on her to determine the potential danger she and the six others may hold. Depending on the results the council will adjust accordingly,” the creature says as he fiddles with his uniform as if it will prevent the suffocating atmosphere from choking him. “Routine formalities you see.”

“That is unnecessary. She poses no harm. She is just a child who needs raising,” Makarov stands. “We will not stand for any more experimentation on the poor girl.”

“I’m sorry Master Dreyar,” the creature’s voice lags around the title and the mages in the room immediately stiffen. “I have my orders; unless she is completely magicless I am instructed to bring her with me. I’d prefer not to use force. The last thing Fairy Tail needs is another strike from the council.”

Ria’s ears perk beneath their invisible barrier, the hidden threat causing them to volley between flattened and alert. Her brow furrows before she pulls away from Mira, causing the platinum to frantically grab the empty space. Her legs force her over the counter, a slight breeze flapping Cana’s hair in her wake, and weaves through the members who couldn’t see her. The tense energy makes her muscles twitch. She pauses momentarily in front of the thing, staring at him in the eye through his spectacles. A magic circle appears beneath her, frightening the creature, for he couldn’t see the child in front of him, and feels her body lift off the ground until she was on eye level with the council member. The magic covering Ria’s body crumbles away, revealing the floating child. The Council member takes a step back in surprise.

“What happens I don’t go?”

“E-excuse me?” The creature stutters indignantly.

“What happens I don’t go?” Asvoria repeats, slowly pronouncing each word. Mortals sometimes. If she had her way this thing would’ve been blasted out the guild doors.

“Well, the Council would send reinforcements. Really, you shouldn’t try to upset  _ us.  _ The Magic Council allows the guilds to exist in Fiore. Even so, it is the Council’s responsibility-”

“What you want with me,  _ mortal _ ?” Ria inquires with a slight growl that she barely swallows. “Dissection, power test, durability analysis? Or do you guys prefer shock therapy?” Ria lists as she floats with her Foxfire curse, curling into a sitting position on the magic circle that flares with silver flames.

The frog creature gulps, realizing how inhumane and barbaric it sounded through someone else’s mouth. The dark look he was receiving from the demon mage behind the counter as she slowly splinters a mug, resulting in the mages around her to lean away, also wasn’t improving the matter. A croak releases as he clears his throat.

“Well. Maybe not that far. We need information on you and reassurement that you wouldn’t hurt anyone,” the council member tried to explain.

“Hurt enough to not want to hurt others.”

“Pardon?”

Ria’s ears flicker again at the creature’s apparent lack of simple understanding. Her tail curls under her legs and she runs her fingers through the soft fur. She meets the man’s eyes, her own contracting into slits and glowing with her curse as she projects her aura at him, eyes glowing silver at the rim with circles implanting in the iris.

“Wh-what are you…” The Council member trails off as his mind travels into the depths of the kitsune’s.

The Fairy Tail members straighten as the council member grabs his head. His palm covers his eyes as if it would clear whatever images he was seeing and he lets out a throaty sound. Evergreen turns slightly panicking eyes at the child, noticing the pulsating magic aura resonating throughout the blue orbs.

“Ria! Stop it now!”

The ice eyes blink, breaking the magic and the frog straightens again. His chest heaves with his erratic breathing and he places a hand over his drumming heart. He glances at the child descending to the ground.

“Do you know where the others are?”

The fox girl shakes her head, silver strands flying with the action. “I was sold off before the destruction of the lab. I can’t tell what they might do. But one through six were nice to me. Just stay out of their way and you won’t get killed.”

“I-I understand. I-I will inform my superiors,” he bows to the child before him. “I’m sorry for doubting you and what you’ve been through. Please, forgive my rudeness.” The creature hands the papers over to Ria, who grabs the stack gingerly with both hands. “I will be leaving now,” it mumbles and hurries out of the guild.

The guild watch as the council member flees from the guild. Mira flees from behind the counter to wrap her arms around Ria. The kitsune twitches at the movement, eyes, and ears still locked on the door.

“What were you thinking little Kit?” the barmaid whispers as she tightens her grip.

“No cause trouble,” Ria responds before handing the papers over to the adult. “Besides, that frog was really making me mad. If One was here she would’ve knocked him off the mountain he put himself on.”

“Don’t let those council hotheads scare you, child. We wouldn’t be doing anything wrong protecting one of our own; besides,” Makarov smiles a wide grin at the confused girl. “The council got nothing on us!”

“That’s right Gramps!” Natsu yells.

The crowd cheers in agreement and Asvoria nuzzles her reddening race into her caretaker’s chest. Her ears perk at the increasing heart rate of the platinum’s heart. She scrambles to grab at the woman’s collar when one arm stops supporting her to raise the papers in the air.

“The papers were confirmed!”

Another cheer erupts throughout the guild and mugs are raised in the air. Ria narrows her eyes on the print and reaches an arm out to grab the papers to closely examine them. Mira stumbles as she tries to balance with the child in her arms who was reaching for the papers.

“Not foster papers,” Ria states as she grasps them.

She blinks as Levy tears the papers from her hand and starts skimming through them. Lisanna leans over the short woman’s shoulder and the Thunder Legion takes position at the other. The blue haired mage looks up.

“She’s right. They aren’t foster papers.”

“How the hell did the council mess that up?” Gajeel asks around a mouthful of nails.

“They’re not foster papers,” Freed agrees as he looks closer. “They’re adoption papers.”

“Congrats Big Sis, it’s a girl!” Lisanna snickers and hugs Mira from behind. “You’re a mom!”

Mira’s face pales and she looks down at the child staring up at her. Those large eyes stare at her with a critical force. Mira smiles nervously, lips shaking, “Don’t worry Ria. We’ll get it fixed.” Her eyes furrow when the ears droop and the tail slackens.

“I wouldn’t have minded,” The soft voice mutters in embarrassment as she hides her face with her tail. “You’re a good person to be stuck to…”

The darker blue eyes widen before she smiles. Ria yelps as she is lifted into the air for all to see.

“The newest Strauss everybody!”

More cheers rock the building, causing the kitsune to cover her ears. However, a smile paints her face as her new aunt and uncle squish her into a hug.

“Bring out the booze!” Cana demands, her guildmates echoing her proposition.

The fox girl is placed on the ground and follows her newly dubbed mother behind the bar to help regulate the alcohol being dished out.

…

“Come on kit!”

The fox jumps the log before her, paws pounding into the ground below her as she followed the demon mage. The smell of the woods invade her nose and she can’t help inhaling the fresh air. Her curse quivers in the air around her, following her mother’s signature magic. Although the red stands out easily against the green of the trees, even in the dark. Kitsunes has excellent night vision. 

Her body heaves itself over a fallen log, following the leathery wings beating a distance away. It would look like an odd chase to a stranger- a small silver fox running after a demon woman through the woods. Not that Ria would have cared what others thought; mortals had such  _ weird _ standards.

Mirajane waited for the child to catch up before darting ahead again. She breaks through the tree line and twists in the air. When Ria breaks through the brush she swoops down and lifts her into her arms. The small yelp that is released makes Mira laugh and she feels the shift in shape and small arms wrap around her neck.

“Let’s go find the night,” Mira offers as she lifts the wide-eyed child onto her hip and motions to the twinkling of the city lights. “New life for you my Kit.”


	6. Camera Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great legacies bring photoshoots and crazy people

Ria yawns, tongue curling in a canine-like manner as she maneuvers into a more comfortable position in her pile of blankets. It is a habit that Mira will never understand; she could not believe curling human limbs into a knot on hard flooring comfortable enough to sleep on- even with the mass of blankets.

A sniff of the air burns of alcohol and a twitch of the ears confirm the drunken snores of half the guild. A peek out of her den shows the passed out figures of many members, even Cana had drunk herself into a stupor as she murmurs incoherently at the bar counter. Mira herself is starting to doze off, rag in hand as she continuously polishes an already clean mug. She smiles wearily at the child poking her head out to stare at her.

“Hey, little Kit. Some party huh?”

Asvoria yawns again and crawls out from beneath the counter. She didn’t understand the fuss- humans had such weird customs. The moment she walked into the guild the morning after the papers were revealed, shouts went off and the booze flowed freely. The kitsune chalks it up to the mortals taking any excuse to drink themselves silly. She took the ‘party’ as an excuse to shovel sweets into her mouth and curl herself next to Cana at a table; the card mage had swung an arm around her and kept her snuggled into the warmth of her torso. They stole her new mother, half the reason for the party, so Ria decided she might as well enjoy the heat of the woman that continuously snuck her candies when Mira wasn’t looking.

Ria hugs her new parent, soft ears pressing against the fabric of the dress. The model leans down and wraps her arms around the child’s torso. She hefts the child onto her hip and presses a kiss to the pale forehead. Ria’s face scrunches at the sign of affection and shakes her ears in the mage’s face.

Mira laughs, “Stop Ria! Come on, to bed with you my little one. Kinana?”

“You got it, Mira. I’ll lock up.”

The few conscious members mutter a goodbye as Mira carries the sleepy child home.

The door to the apartment is unlocked with a soft click. The barmaid yawns as she pushes the door closed and places her daughter on the ground. Ria clings to Mira’s legs, not desiring to walk. The model rolls her eyes at Asvoria’s laziness and pries the kitsune off her legs. Said kitsune drops dramatically onto the wooden floor with a flourish as her tail sways as if she’d fallen in battle. She lands on the rug with a thud and curls herself on the surface, half tempted to sleep there. Ria smiles smugly when Mira rolls her blue eyes and lifts the child back into her arms instead of fighting with her to get her to the bedroom.

Ria rolls onto her mattress, burrowing into the softness and the smooth caress of expensive sheets. The blankets are pulled to her chin, tucked around her body in a comforting pressure, and a kiss is pressed between her ears. The kitsune grasps onto a spare pillow to wrap herself around the object. Mira opens the window to allow fresh air to filter through.

“Night Sweetie.”

“Nigh, nigh,” Ria murmurs in response, ears flickering as the door is softly shut.

The eyes start to drift. Ria cuddles into her pillow, the softness familiar yet foreign. Nothing like sleeping on One, but soft and warm in a distant way. A rattle sounds outside. Her ears straighten like rods. Blue eyes flare open. There’s a whistle of sound.

The kitsune unfurls herself from her bed. Peers out the window. Her heart thrums slightly- preparing for energy. Her adjusted eyes glance outside. A silhouette catches her eye and her muscles stiffen. They vibrate under her skin. Waiting... They fluidly release when the stumble and stuttering steps show it only to be Cana stumbling to her room.

Another noise pulls her attention back to the window. The child slams the window shut. Tail staticked out and her nails digging into the wood. Her chest heaves and, for a moment she regrets slamming the window closed if only for the sake of fresh air. Thudded steps can be heard through the walls. Ebbing in sound. Stomping, thudding, crashes. A chill drops down her spine, snakes around her limbs and has her rubbing harshly at her wrists. The girl rushes to her door and slams the lock into place. Ria paces, feet pressing into the carpet and her fingers rubbing at her wrists. Her ears flatten against her skull- sounds, sounds, unknown sounds! There’s wetness in her eyes, trailing down her cheeks. Icy blue eyes glance back to her door and the lock releases with a click as she twists the knob.

The empty mug is placed in the dishwasher. Mira’s slender hands shift through the cabinet for the detergent and the thick liquid slides into the small divot made for it. A dash of the take over mage’s magic is pumped into the lacrima as it is shoved shut and a low hum fills the kitchen. The platinum wipes the residue of her tea away from her mouth before heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth before she retired to bed.

The clock on her bedroom wall ticks steadily as she swaps her dress for pajamas. Her satin sheets are pulled back as she climbs into her bed. Her body freezes before shifting at the sound of her door creaking open.

“What’s wrong Ria? It’s late, you should be sleeping.”

The kitsune’s ears tilt backward, guilty for bothering her mother. Her lithe body slumps forward as she tightens her grip on the door, tail curling around her legs. Mira turns fully and smiles tiredly. The model unfurls her body into a standing position before crossing the room. She kneels before the child, a slight frown pulling at her lips at the tear stains drying up on Asvoria’s cheek, and raises a hand to wipe a thumb over her cheeks. The icy eyes squint closed as the platinum rubs the residue away.

“What’s wrong Little Kit?” She smiles when the child pushes her small body into her guardian and wraps her arms around her as the soft hair tickles her chin. “Bad dreams?” A shrug is against her chest is her answer. “Alright you overgrown fox, come on. You can stay with me for tonight, but we aren’t going to make this a habit.”

Mira’s tone is meant to be somewhat stern. She loves this girl, but codependent sleeping is not a good habit. Not a good habit and not one she wants to deal with, if she said yes continuously now she would never be able to say no later- not to those crying eyes. It falls short of its intention tone- Mira doesn’t even believe herself as she pats her mattress. She’d willingly hold her crying child to her chest every night until Ria clawed her off if it meant never seeing those tears again.

Ria bobs her head enthusiastically and slips under Mira’s blankets. The take over mage shakes her head as she joins her child under the covers.

…

Mira had forgotten that Sorcerer Weekly was sending Jason over to gather pictures for an article and consequently didn’t prepare Ria. The rebounding door against the wall creates a loud crash and the sound rushes down the model’s spine as her error comes to the front of her mind. The kitsune pops her head over the counter, hooking her chin onto the surface to keep her cranium above the bar. Her ears flicker as the overexerted blond plows through the bar and she rams into her mother when he makes a beeline towards her.

“Fairy Tail’s so cool! Wow! I’ve never seen you before! Who are you?”

Asvoria is not amused, for she immediately skirts behind Mira. Her icy blue eyes dart out from behind her mother and warily stares at the stranger. Her tail fluffs out as bright lights blind her eyes and a camera sounds. Mira shifts to cover Ria more efficiently from the flashing lights.

“Please be careful. She’s sensitive to your flash.”

Jason seems to go deaf for the moment. He continues rambling on about the cool new member with her cool and adorable ears and how her magic is probably cool. The man somehow makes his way around the protective mother and shoves the camera into her face. Ria’s vision blurs at the edges as she sways. Her knees buckle as she stumbles back. She wavers as her vision clears. The eyes blink before a magic circle appears beneath her. The kitsune morphs, body slimming and shrinking into her fox form, before she leaps into the air. Her magic circle appears a little way before her and her small form curls inward as she lightly lands before propelling upwards over the second-floor railing and lands promptly in the middle of the table that the Thunder Legion was residing at. Her icy eyes cast judgmental eyes on the odd man and she pushes into the area between Ever and Freed to create a protective barrier.

Jason continues clicking his camera, the shutter button at the threshold of breaking and is oblivious to the mage glaring him down. The other members back away at Mira’s darkening features.

“You will. Not. _Bother._  Her.” Mirajane grinds out as the reporter turns and her fingers twitch when his eyes widen in awe.

“Mira’s demon side! So cool, so cool! So, who is she?”

Ria peeks out from her circle. She knew mortals can be stupid- the guild itself attested to that. But even Natsu had some source of self-preservation. This one obviously had very little…

“Demon’s new adopted daughter. So unless you want to end up six feet under I’d shut up around the kid,” Laxus booms from the second floor, not desiring the paperwork partnered with an overprotective take over mage.

The journalist, to the surprise of few, completely disregards the slayer’s warning to instead zoom up the stairs to invade the lightning mage’s personal space.

“Laxus Dreyar! Do you know her? So-” The catchphrase is cut off as a sparking fist slams into his stomach and propels him over the railing.

Ria leaves her safety circle to watch his descent into the guild floor. Her tail sways to maintain balance as she leans forward. The kitsune winces as he collides with a table.

“Hey Mirajane, Mirajane. Introduce me to your new member!”

The platinum sighs before opening her arms and motions at Ria to jump. The fox follows the request and throws her body into the air. Arms wrap softly around her and she shifts, eyes fixated and following the movement of the vibrating man. The fox curls around the woman’s neck, peeking out at the man with narrowed eyes.

“This is Asvoria,” Mira pauses to spell it out when Jason stares at her in confusion. “But we call her Ria. She just joined the guild a few weeks ago and I have adopted her.”

“Cool, Mira’s adopted daughter. Ria, Ria what’s your magic? Do you have any yet? You’re so little.”

Her ears twitch at the size comment.

“Arc of Embodiment,” Mira answers quickly and feels the questioning gaze that Ria gives her.

“A lost magic! A lost magic! Can I get a picture Ria? Do something cool!”

The ears twitch again and to get the man off her tail she slides off of her mother’s neck. There’s a flare of light. Silvery blue tendrils twirling, dancing as her body spins in the luminous glow. The camera flashes and her magic disperses in a burst of light. Ria’s eyes squint away the glare as Jason takes another burst of her human form before the man leaves to pester other members, allowing Ria to slip into her den under the bar counter.

Mira returns to work and slips a cookie under the counter to thank the child for dealing with Jason. She removes a rag from the pile and starts to clean the pile of mugs that Kinana had placed in the sink. Ria pokes her head out, one hand grasping the half-eaten cookie, to watch the maid do her job. Her ears twist as they catch the incoming sound waves and she promptly retreats back into her nook.

“Hey Mira the company just called and they are asking for your help. Our model called in sick and we need a replacement for the Mother's Day issue in a few months. You're Fiore’s favorite, you're so beautiful, and now you have an adorable daughter! It would be so cool if you did the shoot!”

The model pauses to consider the offer. She rubs the mug thoughtfully, gently placing it into the cupboard, before kneeling in front of Ria.

“What do you think Sweetie? Want to model with me? You can buy something for yourself with the money you get.”

Ria didn't particularly sure what her newly dubbed mother requested of her. This Mother's Day was new to her. She files away the thought to ask Asuka about it later. Not wanting to disappoint Mira and her shining eyes, the kitsune nods.

“Alright, Jason; you got a deal. But I won't tolerate anyone bullying my Ria. She's never done this before. We do what she's comfortable with.” Mira states firmly as she grasps the girl and heaves her to her hip.

“Cool! Cool! I'll tell them that Mira. This shoot is going to be awesome! See you soon.”

He leaves with a flurry. Cana mutters about finally being able to drink in peace as she drowns herself with the contents of her barrel. Ria is set on the ground, an affection pat between the ears her goodbye as the barmaid returns to her job. The kitsune yawns as she pushes through the gate that separates the kitchen and the back of the bar from the rest of the guild and over to the one other child in the guild hall. The little gunslinger may drive her up the wall to cling to the rafters with that toy gun, but she was always willing to play and certainly knew more about these mortals affairs than she.

Wendy and Romeo were on babysitting duty because Asuka parents were on a job; the dragon slayer waves to the approaching mage.

“Afternoon Ria.”

The girl waves back in reply and clambers over the bench seats to rest on the table top beside the small ravenette.

“Hey, Asuka, what’s Mother's Day?”

“It's a day we celebrate our moms! We do crafts at school for it and we get them presents like jewelry or flowers or chocolates! Although it can be hard not to eat the chocolate sometimes. Although we have a month or so. It's not until May. The second Sunday is when we celebrate them in Fiore, but my teacher told me that depending on the country they change dates slightly. It's super fun. Are you going to do something for Mira? You should. I'll help!” The child rambles excitedly as she fingers her toy gun in her lap.

“What should I do? We didn't do this back in the lab,” Ria explains as she rests her head on the wooden table. “I ne’er even heard it ‘fore. S’not like we have parents, just brothers and sisters.”

“Well, definitely flowers,” Asuka states. “Especially red ones! And, uh, we should get her a special present.” Asuka frowns, lips pulling into a pout. “Although Daddy always helps me buy the present so Mommy doesn't know.”

“I can buy it myself. Mira said that I'll get money for doing some photo shoot. That’s just a bunch of pictures right? Like progress examination?”

“Hmm? I don’t know- I never had a progress examination,” The ravenette shrugs helplessly. “But my school photo shoots are like, you stand in front of, like, a background, which is like a giant poster. There are big lacrima lights and the camera person will tell you how to stand and how to smile and usually make you tilt your head really far to one side. It feels really dumb, but the photos look ok.”

“It sounds stupid,” Ria comments and her friends hmms in agreement.

“Yeah, but Mommy and Daddy both love to see the pictures and we get out of class so it's ok.”

“How do I get Mira something? She doesn’t let me go far from the guild- she said it makes her nervous.”

“I'll ask Daddy to bring you with us to go shopping! Perfect,” Asuka yells but quiets when Ria frantically shakes her hands in front of her in fear that Mira would hear.

The two high five over the plan, all toothy smiles as the two young teenagers smile at the loud, private conversation they had been eavesdropping on.

“Ria!” Mira calls out and Ria turns at the panicked pitch to her voice. Her blue eyes are glancing through the bodies in the guild, searching.

The kitsune slinks off at the call. She hops onto the seat next to Cana and Mira smiles at her as she fills the card mage’s mug. Ria welcomes the rub between her ears and stares at Cana as she takes a gulp.

“I didn’t go nowhere,” Ria promises as she settles onto the stool.

“I just like you close. Who knows what mischief you can get caught up in- no need for a concussion. Just stay in sight, Kit, please?”

The girl nods and furrows her brows at the relieved sigh. Icy eyes are muddled with confusion. The guild is crazy, the demoness can admit that, but nothing would happen.

“I’m safe right?”

Mira jerks up in surprise and smiles sweetly. A gentle hand grasps the child’s chin and tips it up to meet her face, “Of course, Kit, but after the Council I just want you to lay low until the adoption and the drama blows over… It’s just easier that way. So stay out of trouble for now and stick close.” Orders are flooding the air and the platinum sighs, “I got to get bck to work. You’re safe, Kit, I promise.”

Ice eyes watch the barmaid flee to the kitchen. Small fingers twitch against the skin of her wrist, skin itchy. Large ears flicker, processing and filing sounds. Ria’s mouth drops open slightly, lips parted as she tastes the air and wets her lips. Muscles stiffen as a warmth drops around her shoulders.

“You need to relax a little,” Cana states as she grasps her newly filled mug with her free hand. “Want to try it kid?” The brunette asks and waves her mug in front of the child’s face.

The slender nose twitches as Ria takes a sniff and her tail fur bristles at the aroma. Cana laughs as the kitsune recoils and rubs at her face. The hairs in her nose burned from the smell and her narrow nose crinkles as she paws at her face.

“Cana!” Mira scolds.

“That hurts,” Ria whines as she tries to repel the strong aroma from her nostrils.

“Better get used to it midget. It reeks of alcohol here twenty-four seven,” Gajeel snickers.

“Are you okay?” Mira asks as she takes the girl’s face in her hands to examine her nose as if there’d be a physical wound. A pointer finger raises to boop the tip.

The silver-haired girl pouts, cheeks puffing out and eyes narrowing in annoyance as she pulls her head away. She flicks her tail around her body to softly bat at the hands and pushes off the stool.

“You’re so cute,” Mira cooes.

The tail straightens in obvious annoyance at being referred to as cute. Kitsunes were beautiful, deadly demons and were not, in any terms, cute. At least Ria would like to believe that, but all the members were fawning over the fluffy ears, pouty cheeks, and bushy tail. The kitsune tenses, muscles coiling as arms wrap around her and lift her off the ground.

“My niece is adorable!” Lisanna agrees as she holds Ria like a stuffed animal, or Happy, to her chest.

“I don’t think she likes that Lis,” Levy comments as she approaches the bar from her table, book shoved under arm, and asks for a milkshake.

“I am not a pet,” Ria retorts as she shifts into her smaller arm and falls through the opening space created as she shrunk. The fox jumps over the door that led to the workspace of the bar, her ten-inch high body too tall to slide under the piece of word. She retreats into her little alcove to escape the humans and their grabby hands.

“You know, you’re pretty tiny. I’ve seen cats bigger than you,” Lucy states as she takes a seat next to Levy.

“I’ll grow. When done I’ll be same size as a horse! Or one of those traveling pig things,” The kitsune retaliates, poking her head out. “Being small is an advantage until my power gets more powerful. Easier not to be killed.”

“Killed?” Mira asks with concern.

“Kitsunes are usually left alone, but between fur hunters, and magic collectors, and monsters we can get killed. Why you think kitsune so hard to find? Reproduce, like, twice to at most three and two probably will die before getting even five tails. I never had ta worry ‘bout those things since I never left the lab.”

“Then how do you know about it then, fox girl?” Cana drawls out.

“My curse, duh. Kitsunes can pass intelligence to others through their powers. My DNA is made from human and kitsune. My kitsune curse was infused into my cells from a lacrima when I was being made. All of that kitsune’s knowledge passed to me once I was conscious. The DNA used to make me was old. So I’m not as limited then if born naturally.”

“Naturally?” Levy prods as she writes notes down into her notebook.

“Normal kits are born with own curse different from parents and learn. I’m basically a clone made part human to be easier to control. Not really sure how it works. Somethin’ ‘bout mostly clone but infused with human DNA in certain places so appear human. One never knew how to explain it,” Ria sighs at the complexity of her creation.

“One?” Lisanna prods carefully, causing the others to stop what they were doing when they noticed that Ria had spilled some information.

The ears tilt back at the reminder and she stares glumly at the floor, “Experiment One. One named us all, but names only used around each other. Numbers like nicknames. And One…” Ria trails off as grief wraps itself around her chest. “One was my big sister."


	7. Photogenic

Ria nestles behind Mira as they enter the large building and stares warily at the people who stop to sedate their curiosity on the newcomer clinging to one of their best models. Her lip gets sucked between her nervous teeth as she tightens her grip on Mira’s dress skirts. Her dulled hearing, Ria will never understand how humans lived so long with such bad hearing, barely picks up the clatter on designer heels on the building’s shiny floor. It clatters in her skull,  _ clat _ \- breaking up her-  _ clat _ \- thoughts so that-  _ clat _ \- she could barely think. Ria’s head viciously shakes, silver hair flailing. Nostrils flare and the residue of cleaning supplies and perfume stings her nose.

Mirajane feels her daughter’s quivering shoulder under palm. Frowning slightly in concern the mage squats and pets her cheek. She murmurs Ria’s name and icy eyes flicker up at the sound.

“You okay, Kit?”

Ria nods, nuzzling into the hand still holding her face, “Just- noises… And smells.” The child pauses, taking a breath from her mouth. Her muscles loosen as Mira wraps an arm around her body, drawing her to her torso and blocks out the foreign stimulations.

“Ears?”

Ria can feel the frowning eyes as she murmurs an answer into the woman’s collar, “No stare…”

Mirajane stands once more once the young demon stops shivering under her touch.

“Hey, Mira! Thanks for filling in for us. And this I’m guessing your new daughter is the bulge in your dress?” A woman asked as she tossed her wavy dark blue hair over her shoulder and gives a refulgent smile.

“Ria, this is my make up artist, Aria. Say hi,” Mira commands and feels the kitsune shuffle out from behind her. “And stop hiding them.”

“Hiding what…” Aria trails off when magic envelopes into a confined mass around the child’s head and her hands rise to her mouth when the ears burst from their magical cocoons. Her eyes trail over them as the ears droop in her silence before jerking back up when she squeals. “She’s so cute Mira! Those eyes and the ears and tail! She’ll give you trouble with boys when she’s older for sure.”

Aria moves forward for a closer look only for a pitchy growl to break the sound of her clattering heels. The woman jerks back as her eyes clash with slitted pupils. She watches as Mirajane tightens her hold around the child’s waist to pull her up to her hip. Watches as the popular model whispers in her ear and plants a soft kiss on Ria’s cheek despite the fanged scowl thrown across it.

“You’re okay,” Mira whispers into her daughter’s ear. “She won’t hurt you- I won’t let anyone hurt you. Okay?”

Aria’s eyes are wide in her amazement as the girl’s mouth relaxes into an embarrassed pout as Ria’s cheeks flare red. The make-up artist smiles when she is given a grumbled apology.

“My Ria’s adorable for sure,” Mira diverts and pinches the reddening, pouty cheeks. Ria droops her eyes into a blank, fed-up stare that narrows her eyes and slackens her jaw. The model smiles at the expression and quickly begins to pivot- sending both herself and the pouting kitsune into a whirling spin.

“Hey!” Ria shouts over the giggles of the two women and the chuckles of other onlookers. 

“Oh, this shoot is going to be fun!” Aria exclaims with a clap of her hands. “Alright ladies, to make up.”

Asvoria clings to her mother as they are shuffled into a room. The icy eyes wince at the bright lights as they are pushed into the space and buries her face into Mira’s shoulder. She grasps at the air as she is pulled away from Mira by two pairs of hands. A panicked yelp releases from her throat and the crackle of her curse sounds as the silver mana accumulates in the air.

“Girls, please don’t do that! She’s anxious as it is,” Mira hurries out frantically as she takes the child back into her arms. “Shh, Ria it’s okay. See this is my stylist Kiera and this is her little sister Charlotte. They’re going to help us with the shoot, okay Sweetie?”

Ria nods and mutters an apology. The two sisters accept it with a smile and take a step back to allow Ria passage to her chair. She scrambles into the chair and the white-haired model smiles as she takes a seat beside her. Mira pats the child’s head before bringing her hands to her lap. Ria’s face scrunches as she pulls her ears and tail back into her body to make the hair stylist’s job easier. Her hands glow momentarily as a cube forms from the plasma before breaking apart, leaving a puzzle cube behind. Her brows furrow as she twists the pieces, a small tongue pokes out as she tries to solve the device. Mira casts questioning eyes on her but doesn’t say anything and turns her face upwards so that the mascara can be applied. 

The mage’s blue eyes flicker over to her daughter as Charlotte moves to weave Ria’s hair. The younger sister is gentle, taking care to softly manipulate the strands and reduce any tugging. Mira notices the tightened grip Ria has on her game cube and how her muscles flinch when Charlotte’s fingers brush against the girl’s neck. The stylist’s eyes glance down at the movement and she subtly retreats her touch to the edges of Ria’s hair, avoiding as much contact s possible. Mira casts Charlotte a thankful look, one she’s sure Ria notices as the child seems to restrain her reaction as the woman twists her hair. It causes the model to half-smile, appreciating Ria’s efforts.

“Hey Mirajane, what do you think?” Charlotte asks as she swivels the chair around to reveal the small braid she had wrapped around the side of her hair. A small black brooch studded with rhinestones shaped like a sakura flower pinned the braid to the center so that the free strands flowed down the rest of her head.

The model clasps her hands and nods her approval. The kitsune drops her puzzle and grasps onto the seat’s handles as she is twirled back towards the vanity and squints her eyes to prevent the powder from being puffed on her face from entering her eyes. The particles find their way up her nose and the child twitches as they tickle her airways. The two make up artist working on her back away and chuckle at the small sneeze that makes her hair poof out.

“She’s cute for sure,” One muses as she fingers through the outfit options and analyzes the fabric in comparison to the newest additions eyes and hair color.

“Beautiful girl Mira,” The other compliments as she packs away her supplies, the child’s skin unblemished and of a natural beauty that require little fixing past covering the diminishing signs of malnutrition and the small scratches Ria acquired by either scratching too hard and just being in a guild that had flying projectiles as a daily safety hazard. Despite Mira’s best efforts, the girl had been clogged in the head a few times. The professional model has her minor touches finished and changes into the dress she was assigned. The stylist tightens the corset and a glance to her side shows her daughter stepping into a pink sundress.

“Ria, sweet, spin for me,” Mira asks as the kitsune uses her magic to create a tail hole in her dress.

The girl raises an eyebrow at the request before doing as told and twirling around on the floor. Mira grins in excitement and grabs Ria’s hand as Aria opens the door to the studio. The icy eyes wander to the white room, a large white screen sat in one corner and a green one in the opposite corner. Large umbrella like things border both screens and industrial sized lacrima cameras are being adjusted. A comforting hand rubs the child’s ears as they pad onto the white floor before the white screen.

“Okay Mira, work your magic and look cute!” The photographer commands as he flits behind his camera.

“Alright, Ria. This isn’t hard- trust me; we’ll make it a game, okay? How would Asuka greet Bisca and Alzack when they get home?”

The ears flutter and the tail sweeps the floor before she tackles Mira’s legs in a hug. She nuzzles into the arms that wrap around her and a flash of red pierces through her closed eyelids. Her eyes stare inquisitively at Mira for the next question, head tilting to the side curiously. The model turns her back towards the child, takes a few steps away, and looks over her shoulder.

“Thunder Legion ambushing Laxus.”

The platinum skids forward slightly as a new weight settles onto her back and Mira smiles at the girl clinging to her back. Ria mimics, flashing her own pearly whites as the camera clicks behind her. The take over mage furrows her brows in confusion when Ria slides off her back and starts jumping to opposite sides of the mother.

“What are you doing?” She asks as she reaches out to grab Ria, only for the kitsune to twirl out of the way last minute. “Ria!”

More sparks of light illuminate the room as Mira chases the girl around the small area. Ria giggles as she is caught and swung in the air. The editor nods his approval as the pictures form on the screen of the lacrima powered computer. His entourage nods in agreement as more photos flood the screen.

“Aw,” One female goes as a picture of the model pressing a kiss to the kitsune’s cheek, the child attempting to pull away with a ticklish squeal, pops into space beside the uploading images.

“Keep this one,” The editor says as one of his assistants sends the image of Mira holding the girl in the air.

“This issue is going to be the coolest!” Jason yells as he enters the room. He glances at the images before turning his attention to the models. “You two are doing great; looking beautiful!”

A dozen flashes later, Ria’s ears twitch at the sudden noise of the charging lacrima and she turns into Mira as the low murmur of talk starts to escalate into a bothersome buzz. Her tail bristles as the flashes light up the room. She looks up when Mira rubs a hand over the girl’s back.

“Alright everyone; we’re taking a break. Ria’s getting overwhelmed.”

The inhabitants sigh as they disperse from their stations. Some mutter complaints that flow through the ear and find themselves in the girl’s fox ears. Said ears twitch before flattening. Ria stands from the sitting position she had been in as Mira had been holding her in front of her on the ground for the last pose and bows apologetically.

“I-I’m s-s-sorry for causing trouble.”

“It’s fine, Cutie. Trust me, there are models that do far worse than ask for a break on their first session,” Aria walks over to the girl and winks at her. The woman leans down to whisper in Ria’s ear. “They’re all just grumpy and jealous that they’re not as adorable as you.” The bluenette stands and yells out to the interns, “Can I get two waters here please?”

Mira breaks the seal of the water bottle before handing it to Ria. The small fingers grasp the glass bottle and carefully brings it to her mouth, mindful not to spill the liquid onto the designer outfit that she had just swapped with the dress she was wearing previously. Mira hands her empty bottle back to an intern and squats to Ria’s three foot height frame.

“You’re doing great Sweetie! We’re going to do the green screen next with some props and then we can go home alright?”

Ria nods and watches in awe as magic lacrima are placed on the ground. Beams shoot from them as they materialize an image, the hologram (a tree at the moment) solidifies. The kitsune gently places her bottle onto a table before darting out to press against the hologram. She tilts her head as magic pushes back against her palms. She zooms back over to Mira and pulls at the hem of her dress gently.

“It’s like my magic!” Ria chirps.

“I guess it is. Although, it’s still just a hologram that needs constant magic from the lacrima. If you made a tree it’d probably stay a tree unless you changed it.”  Mira informs as she takes Ria’s hand and they position themselves in a hide and seek position.

“Mhm… when I create something it always needs energy to stay, but it depends on what it is.”

The two are shoved into the room for a costume change before they are set up for the next scene. The background is a beach and the staff blink in surprise as her magic breaks away to reveal a bright pink conch shell as they stand in the illusionary sand.

“Hey, how many do we have?” The editor asks.

“Um, fiftyish,” A man at a screen answers.

“Alright. That’s plenty. Alright, you two. That’s a wrap for today. You were amazing as always Mirajane, and you Ria, we hope to see you again.”

“Thank you, sir,” Mira calls out as she stretches to remove the sore joints in her body from holding poses.

“Let’s get you guys cleaned up. You know where to get your pay,” Aria states as she escorts them back to the dressing room to remove the outfits.

Ria fumbles into her original clothes and grabs Mira’s, outstretched palm. She waves goodbye to the girls talking in the corner and they call out their own farewells.

“Hey, Aria. Can you have the ones they won’t use sent to me?”

“You got it, Mira. See you two some other time.”

…

Mira got her ice cream for a job well done. The cone is handed to the child by the mother before she turns back to the vendor to get one for herself. Her tongue wraps around the soft solid and her eyes dart upward as the take over mage is handed a tower of ice cream. Ria’s head begins to throb just imagining the brain freeze that could accompany such a large ice cream cone as the icy blue eyes widen in disbelief. Mira’s own blue eyes dart her way and crinkle around the corners as she smiles.

“Want to try one of my flavors, Sweet? Let’s see, we have cookie dough, salted caramel, and moose tracks.”

The kitsune sniffs the food carefully before taking a bite of each one. Her face puckers in distaste with the salted caramel, but the other two seem to pass inspection. The model chuckles at the face and places a kiss on the unsuspecting child’s forehead.

“You did so good today Ria! I’m proud of you,” Mira praises as she grabs her free hand and steers her back in the direction of the guild.

“I did? That good. Nervous,” The silver-haired mage admits through a mouth full of vanilla ice cream.

“You probably could’ve just tilted your head at the camera and it would’ve been a hit.”

The kitsune hmms to make some sort of response. Her eyes trail to the street and the surrounding inhabitants when a familiar perfume wafts into her nostrils. She tugs lightly on Mira’s hand and motions to the mass to the right. The platinum blonde furrows her brows before she catches sight of the fairy mage and her team.

“Ever,” Ria calls out, although the creamy substance filling her mouth made it sound like ‘Eva’.

The brunette halts and turns, the three males surrounding her stumbling in their walking to compensate. Evergreen smiles and kneels to pat the head of the child that ran up to greet her.

“Hey, Ria. How are you, hun? We just got back from a mission.”

“You beat up bad guys?” Ria asks as she shields her ice cream from the nosy totem spirits looking to knock it from her hands. “Back off!”

“You got that right, Half Pint. Beat their asses into next week,” Bickslow grins as he dodges the fan propelling towards his head.

“Try to restrain your tongue around Asvoria,” Freed sighs as he bows to the child when he is waved to.

“What you doing out of the guild Mira?” Laxus huffs out as he leans down to be able to see Mira’s eyes.

“We had a photoshoot for Sorcerer Weekly. Of course, my Ria was perfect!” Mira gushes; the ice cream cone in her hand the only thing preventing her from tackling the girl in a hug.

“That’s our girl,” Ever chirps in pride. She pulls a handkerchief from the abyss of her travel bag to wipe the sticky smudge off the cheeks that had finally gotten some healthy chub to them after three weeks of constant meals.

“Are you guys staying for the cherry blossoms tomorrow?” Mira asks as she finishes off her ice cream cone. She confiscates the napkin that had been wrapped around Ria’s cone before the kitsune tore it to pieces and tossed the garbage into a nearby trash can.

“Of course Mirajane,” Freed answers. “We trust that you will be busy tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Mira sighs and kneels to play with Ria’s locks. She looks up, “And since I’m busy running the celebration, I was wondering if you guys would watch my Ria. I want her to have fun and not just huddle around me. ‘Kay, my little Kit? I want you to have fun and not wait for me to finish my shift.”

The silver fox ears droop at the thought of socializing with the craziness that was Fairy Tail. Entertaining to watch, but overwhelming to be in the epicenter of. Ever wraps a reassuring arm around the girl and smiles at Mira.

“Don’t worry, Mira. I’ll make sure she doesn’t end up accepting any drinks from Cana or hit in the head with a beer mug.”

“I’m not looking after your kid,” Laxus grumbled as he leans over the shorter woman, scowl plastered on his face.

“Of course not Laxus. As if you could ever take care of my little kit. I’m sure Ever and Freed have it covered,” Mira answers with a sugar sweet voice, lips curling mischievously behind her ice cream cone.

Ria looks up at her, ignoring the dribble of ice cream down her hand, mind boggled on why Mira would question the mountain of muscle before them. She turns to stare at the ‘thunder god’ with even wider eyes when he retaliates, huddling into Mira’s dress.

“I could take care of your brat better than any of the other idiots in the guild,” The lightning mage grinds out.

“I find that hard to believe Laxus.”

“Don’t insult our Laxus! He can take care of Asvoria!” Freed defends. 

Evergreen wisely remains silent, unsure if she should go as far as to claim Laxus a person to be around children. Her fan unfurls and she blocks her expression behind its fabric.

“I’ll show you, Demon. Your kid’s going to worship me by the end of the day tomorrow.”

“Whatever you say  _ Laa-xus _ ,” Mira drawls out his name and giggles at the glare she’s given. “Come on, my little Ria. Back to the guild we go.” She singsongs as she grabs the child’s hand to dray her away; kitsune staring up at her with mortified eyes.


End file.
